Forbidden Passion
by YoricksSkull
Summary: What happens when Edward accidently catches his forbbiden fruit, not being so inncocent? B&E Beware the tides of Lemons!88,000 plus hits! Read REVIEW and enjoy! A twisted tale to get hooked on.
1. Innocent Erotic

_ Innocent Erotic_

Edward was irresistible. I couldn't take my eyes off him. It was devastating knowing that as of today I wouldn't see him until Sunday night. He would be going "camping" with the rest of his family. Aside from this sad information, I was finding it increasingly difficult to pay attention in class. The lecture being given was nothing to me, I was focused on a God. Adonis, but better.

He was wearing a body-hugging white sweater, accentuating his sinewy muscles, followed by THE perfect pair of jeans. Loose, then tight in all the right places. Edwards hair was messy, with clinging water droplets from the transition of classes. His eyes were a very dark brown, almost black. Fierce and dangerous, they had no affect of fear on me. I found them to be strangely sexy.

I caught myself biting down on my lip, AH! I was so sexually frustrated. With Edwards strict boundaries it left me with raging hormones. He wouldn't even allow deep kissing! What was a girl to do. I knew that he wouldn't hurt me, but I also knew that Edward and I wouldn't be having any intimate contact whatsoever.

"Bella?" I felt my face flush. He had caught me staring at him. I had no excuse.

"Edward?" I smiled innocently, he returned the gesture with my favorite crooked smile sending tingles down my spine.

"Your staring at me!"

"Sorry" I said sheepishly. He was so serious. I felt guilty.

Edward and I communicated very little through the rest of biology, although we completed our lab far before the bell rang. Gym was next and as usual I was in no mood, my lack of athletic ability was truly pathetic. Edward gave me a quick peck on the lips and promised that he'd be waiting for me. I reluctantly said goodbye and entered through the two large double doors.

"Hey Bella!" Ugh! Mike. Always so overly eager.

"Hi mike" I faked a pretty good chipperness. I stalked passed him into the girls locker room, taking my time changing. I had a white tank and a pair of red shorts, I used them in Phoenix for Physical Education as well. I left my clothes in my bag and walked out to find that Mike was waiting for me right at the door.

"_God, Bella has great legs"_ Mikes eyes were down cast as if he were staring at the newly waxed gym floor. He walked shoulder to shoulder with me to the center of the room. His proximity was disturbingly uncomfortable. We were playing tennis today. I was none to excited about having to play another childish game where balls fly dangerously close to my face. I lacked all ability to stop them.

Of course my over eager stalker jumped at the chance to be my partner and I didn't deny him. He managed to win most of the games for us. Then forced an unwelcome victory hug upon me. I smiled in protest.

I hurried in the changing, because after all the faster I dressed the quicker I would get to see Edward. The thought broadened my smile.

I rushed out the double doors and pulled an inevitable Bella Swan. I tripped over my untied shoe lace, should have thought that one through a bit more.

I put both my hands out to catch myself, but was stopped by two cold stone like arms. Ah, saved again.

"Bella, what am I going to do with you?" He flashed me another one of his famous smiles. After standing me upright he bent down on his knees and placed my right foot on his thigh, properly tying my sneaker. He then kissed my knee and ran his hands down the length of my leg. It was a completely innocent and sweet gesture. But for me it was absolute torture.

Standing up he grabbed my hand and began leading me to the silver Volvo I had so grown to love. As we made it to the car Mike walked passed.

"Bye Bella, I'll see you on Monday!" Edward snarled under his breath.

"What was that about" Whatever it was seemed to really upset him.

"Nothing. Just get in" Climbing to the passenger seat I threw my bag in the back and buckled my seat belt around me. It made me feel more secure with Edwards break neck driving.

"I'll miss you this weekend"

"I'll miss you too, Bella. But I'll be back before you know it" I hoped that the weekend would go by quickly. We pulled into Charlie's driveway, he wasn't home and wouldn't be for at least another three hours. I tuned to Edward to invite him in but it was clear that he would be doing no such thing as the engine still purred and the keys dangled from the ignition.

"Your not coming in are you?" I knew I sounded depressed, but I couldn't help it. I hadn't spent much time with him lately, It must be because he could see how I'm lusting. He's putting space between us to cool me down. I could understand the logic.

"No. We are heading out as soon as I get back to the house, Jasper and I both are far passed due , hence the early leave." I knew that it was easier for Edward to be around me after he's full, I just hated being apart.

"Silly Bella. We'll be together again soon." He leaned in and pecked me on my freshly glossed lips. I dared not lose control. I grabbed my beg from the back and opened my door, turning around to say good bye before shutting it lightly.

Dragging my feet I headed to the door and pulled my keys out, it was an old lock. It took a bit of finesse to get open. I entered the house and turned to watch Edward drive away. I closed the green door behind me and made my way up to my room. Tripping most of the way up of course. I dropped my backpack next to my desk, and booted up my dinosaur of a computer, I longed for a new one! I wished Renee had specified more on her stipulation with Charlie and me coming here. But it works nonetheless.

After a few hours of fussing with a thesis paper and a few other assignments it was time to make dinner. Taking my time going down the stairs so that I didn't end up with a face fool of carpet I took stair by stair slowly. Making it to the kitchen alive I plundered through the refrigerator and cabinets, finally deciding on spaghetti. Throwing the water onto boil I sat down and read Romeo and Juliet. One of my favorites. I was at one of Mercutio's soliloquies when Charlie pulled up in the cruiser. The lovable Chief Swan was home.

Charlie was a creature of habit, he does the same thing every day just about. He hung up his gun belt and jacket before walking into the kitchen.

"Hey there Bells" Charlie had called me Bells since before I could remember.

"Hey dad. Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes." Charlie tilted up his nose and took in the scents that flowed from the sauce that I had just started making.

"Sounds good. Gives me enough time to check out what time the games coming on" Charlie left the room leaving me to my own devices. I set the table and heaped Charlie's plate to brim. He gave it just enough time to cool off before he re-entered and began stuffing his face. I wasn't really in the mood to eat. I was too busy pining away for Edward.

I cleaned the kitchen quickly and left Charlie to watch the game. I crashed on my bed deciding to relax and listen to music. It was the Cd that Phil had bought for me, that I had yet to thank him for. I drifted of to a dreamless slumber.

A loud know woke me up, a few hour later, 3 hours to be exact. Charlie poked his head in to check on me,

"Sorry Bells, I didn't mean to wake you up. Its midnight just doing my rounds" he goofed. he smiled brightly. "I'm hitting the hay here myself. Sleep sweet Bella"

"Goodnight Dad." I groggily got up from my cozy bed and snatched up my toiletries. I cranked on the shower the hottest it would go. Stripping down my head filled with thoughts of Edward. I stepped lightly into the hot stream, grabbing my favorite shampoo. I lathered my tresses, dreaming about what it would feel like for Edwards tongue to dance with mine. I could only fantasize that the cold of his and warmth of mine swirling around would feel incredible. It didn't take long for my mind to drift elsewhere. All though I felt guilty, it was the only way.

I felt my inner thighs tighten and tingle, a sort of ticklish sensation was spreading through my lower abdomen. It was an altogether different feeling. I finished my shower as soon as the cold water started to wash over me. I grabbed my fluffy pink towel, not putting too much effort into drying off I headed back to my room, with the thoughts still lingering in my mind.

Heading for my dresser I picked out a night set that Alice had bought for me. I never could wear it with Edward around so tonight was the first time. It was a pink satin flyaway baby doll. With a matching pair of panties. I had to admit that I did love it. It was sexier than anything I was used to but I couldn't always be innocent Bella. And with Edward gone I could be a little naughty.

_Oh steamy! And its about to get hotter! This is my first attempt at less innocent Bella. Can you blame her! Let know what you think please :O) ! YoricksSkull_


	2. Red Light Special

_Red Light Special_

_EPOV._

I finished hunting early, so that I could surprise Bella. I had felt guilty for not spending time with her, I wasn't sure why I was so melancholy. I headed to Bella's , although it was late I knew that she'd have her window open. I got underneath Bella's window and heard soft music playing, what I recognized as "Red Light Special" By TLC. I bit of a racy choice for her.

_Take a good look at it  
Look at it now  
Might be the last time you'll  
Have a go round  
I'll let you touch it if you'd  
Like to go down  
I'll let you go further  
If you take the southern route  
Don't go too fast  
Don't go too slow  
You've got to let your body flow  
I like 'em attentive  
And I like 'em in control_

_  
_I slowly climbed to her window and was about to enter when I my breath stuck in my throat. I couldn't believe what I was looking at. What I shouldn't be seeing. Bella, lying on her bed, in sexy pink lingerie, showing the voluptuous curves of her fragile body.

_Baby it's yours  
All yours  
If you want it tonight  
I'll give you the red  
light special  
All through the night  
Baby it's yours  
All yours  
If you want it tonight  
Just come through my door  
Take off my clothes  
And turn on the __red light_

I had to admit, what I heard Mike say about Bella's legs couldn't have been more true. Long and Lean. Her skin silky and glowing in the small lamps light. Her right hand was exploring, touching herself lightly with her finger tips. She gracefully ran her long fingers along her fit core. I knew that I shouldn't be watching, but she was like a siren. I couldn't look away.

_I know that you want me I can  
See it in your eyes  
You might as well be  
honest 'cause the  
Body never lies  
Tell me your secrets and I'll  
I'll tell you mine  
I'm feellin' quite sexy  
And I want you for tonight_

If I move too fast  
just let me know  
'Cause it means you  
move too slow  
I like some excitement  
And I like a man that goes…..

She moved her hand across the top of her panties, back and forth. This was NOT my Bella. Not what I had ever pictured. She slowly moved her right hand underneath the elastic, slightly spreading her legs.

I was enjoying what I was seeing. It was so wrong! I was supposed to be a gentleman! Did women in my day do this? I'd never wanted to know what she was thinking more than at this very moment.

"Sssuhh Edward" she moaned as she bit her lip. My beautiful Bella was pleasuring herself to thoughts of me. It was the most beautiful thing that I'd ever seen. I could feel my very manhood stir and stiffen, to a hardness that I was utterly unfamiliar with. She arched her back as her hips grinded onto her delicate hand. I wanted to touch her, I wanted to be the one making her moan my name.

I could tell by the darkened pink of her panties between her legs she was wet. This, was my dirty Bella. Edward! I had to stop thinking like this, stop looking! Bella was my angel. My sweet innocent angel, who was satisfying her sexual urges, as I have not done for her. I watched as her hand raise itself up and down. Sliding her fingers in and out. I wondered how warm she'd be inside. What she would taste like. I could smell her new scent from the window. It was simply intoxicating.

_Baby it's yours  
All yours  
If you want it tonight  
I'll give you the red  
light special  
All through the night  
Baby it's yours  
All yours  
If you want it tonight  
Just come through my door  
Take off my clothes  
And turn on the __red light_

Bella cupped her curvaceous supple breasts with her free hand.

"Ohhhhh, Edward" She repeated as smile played across her lips. Her sweet, plump, juicy lips. My mind wandered, craving to know if her other lips were as succulent. I felt dirty. Perverted! If Bella knew that I was watching her. This was inexcusable. But I still couldn't bring myself to look away from her. This woman. I wanted to show her that I needed her. I wanted to give her what she needed.

_If you want me  
Let me know it  
I'll make time but  
You've got to show it  
If you need me  
I want to see  
But don't mistake me  
I don't want you down  
on your knees  
I need someone a real man  
I need someone who understands  
I'm a woman a real woman  
I know just what I want  
I know just who I am_

Bella climaxed, clamping her left hand on the sheets. It was the most beautiful music to my ears, better than any symphony produced by Beethoven. No. Hers was A symphony of angels. Bella really did need a real man. My Bella, so sweet, so innocent had blossomed into a woman in front of my very eyes. And she had always know what she wanted. Me,

_Baby it's yours  
All yours  
If you want it tonight  
I'll give you the red  
light special  
All through the night  
Baby it's yours  
All yours  
If you want it tonight  
Just come through my door  
Take off my clothes  
And turn on the __red light_

She let out a satisfied, and embarrassed giggle. It had been her first time. I had seen it all. Guilt and want consumed me. I was determined to be that real man for her. I wanted to taste of my forbidden fruit.

_**This was a fun chapter to write!! I hope that you enjoyed reading it!! And please let me know what you think! This is my first explicit Lemon!! So Please Review! YoricksSkull**_


	3. Addiction

Addiction 

The Euphoria of my self-love was wearing off. I couldn't believe what I had just done. I felt my cheeks crimson. I had made myself blush. Guilt washed over me like the tide returning to kiss the shore. My first orgasm, had been amazing, powerful. But at my own hands. Never how I imagined it would be. I wavered in-between reality and dreams, until at last the veil of sleep covered my eyes.

The sunlit morning washed the walls and floors of my room. It was Saturday. And of course my first waking thoughts were of Edward. The absence of his perfect face in my rocking chair was nearly heartbreaking. Sunday I repeated to myself. Less than twenty-four hours away. I put my feet on the floor of the lush carpet, letting it separate between my toes. The whole world seemed different to me. As if my room knew my secret. A secret that I was embarrassed to admit that was even real to me. Glad that no one knew, no one except for me.

I made my way to the closet, picking out my favorite pair of faded jeans and a long sleeved v-necked red shirt. Although it was sunny, the temperature seemed unaltered, a wicked trick of mother nature. I Dressed, to cover my nearly naked body. And with that Some of the shame dissipated as if my clothing were some sort of shield, helping me to mask my burning clandestine. My stomach made it's presence known, with a sickening gurgle. Another human weakness. The need for solid food.

The living room was silent. I was alone and thankful for it. Solitude was befitting of my mood, although is seemed that it enhanced my feelings of discomfiture. I made my way into the mediocre kitchen, finding a small yellow post-it with a short message from Charlie.

_Good morning Bells! _

_Billy called me this morning , we planned a fishing trip to the river. I'll be back tomorrow morning. If you need to reach me call the cell. And Bells, Try to find the balance. Call Jacob._

_Dad._

Yes. Find the balance. Ever since Charlie had un-grounded me for my motorcycle stunt I'd only chose to be in company with Edward. Jacob and I had had a bit of a falling out, Since he'd disclosed my Evil Kenevil mannerisms. Obviously a underhanded way of stealing precious time away from Edward and I. He called ever so often, but I hadn't returned his futile attempts to apologize, I was still angry. Beside the fact that Edward, distrusted him. Only Bella Swan could be stuck in the middle of a Vampire and a Werewolf feud. I decided that I'd call Jacob. But that would be as far as I'd commit to finding "The Balance" for the day.

I grabbed a box of fruit loops and all the accoutrements that went into making a bowl of cereal. I was in the mood for the simple. Plopping down at the oak kitchen table, I ate breakfast. Weakness taken care of. I Picked up my bowl and spoon washed what few dishes there were and returned them to their appropriate resting places. And Just as I was about to wander back up to my room, a light knock sounded at the door making my insides knot. No. I didn't want to deal with people! I answered the door to find, the one and only Jacob Black. Anger lit fire in my eyes.

"Hey Bells!" After seeing my expression, he took a step or two back from me, realizing that I was indeed still very much upset by his blatant immaturity. Looking at Jacob now, it was hard to tell that he was still only but sixteen. Knowing this I softened my features, letting down my guard.

"Hey Jake. What brings you here?" I tried not sounding annoyed even though I was far beyond.

"Well, you weren't returning my phone calls. I was desperate to talk to you. I'm sorry about telling Charlie about the bike." His voice doused in contriteness.

"Its alright, forgotten" Now you can leave.

"You look good Bells. Glowing even." What! No. He could tell? I could feel the flush of pink grace my entire face, heat spreading down my neck. I had to look away.

"Thanks" I stammered.

"I was hoping that since the bloodsucker isn't around, you could come to La Push." It infuriated me when they addressed each other with such hostility.

"His name is Edward, Jacob." I countered.

"Okay, sorry. Its just that ever since Cullen came back-" I cut him off I didn't want a fight.

"Okay Jake. I'll go to La Push with you." I regretted my agreement the moment that it slipped from my lips.

"Really?" Clearly surprised he beamed with excitement. I grabbed my black jacket and keys. Closing the door behind me, Jacob followed me to my truck, and climbed into the passenger seat without a word. We had made it half way to La Push before the silence was broken.

"So. What do you want to do?" Unwilling forgiveness danced with my undertone.

"I figured that we could go to first beach. The way we used too." Longing laced Jakes voice, his expression one of sadness. I had missed Jacob.

EPOV.

I watched as Bella fell into the arms of sleep. She was absolutely radiant, glowing as the moons sultry light fell upon her angelic face. The impure Thoughts of her swirled in my mind evoking the seventeen year old male that I had eluded for 100 and some years. My body ached for her, to know her.

I quietly climbed down from Bella's window, hitting the earth bellow me with a soft thud. I ran through the forest, breathing it all in the soft hint of pine, the sweet scent of running river water, the slight hint of small woodland creatures.

. The rush of the wind passed my face, was refreshing yes. But did little to evaporate my thoughts, to put out the flames of burning desire. My heart stung. I should have been paying attention to all of Bella's needs more closely. But one of us had to have some self-control. I would hurt her, or worse! I'd never longed to pleasure a woman in such a way as I did Bella, to make her small frame quiver with ecstasy with at my touch .

It was so hard to kiss her silky lips and not want something more, to not grant her that acceptance. Guilt rocked through my body every time I had to pull away from Bella, when our heated embrace would become too much. But to give in, to satisfy my own urges would be selfish. I was dangerous.

Fear and embarrassment tangled themselves with my nerves at the remembrance of "Alice" Had she seen? Did she know that I saw? I couldn't bare it if she knew. I hung my head in defeat and walked through the front door, relaxing only for now knowing that no one was home. How could I face Bella now? I would have too. Tonight. Besides, I couldn't stand being away from her. I ran to my room and closing the door behind me. Turning to the mass quantities of Cd's, I picked one out. Flooding my room with the lyrics, of "The Kill" by 30 Seconds to Mars in hopes that I could clear my mind.

We arrived at first beach and walked down the rocky oceanfront. I knew where we were heading, to our mangled tree stump. The place where I'd learned about Edward. The place where I had enticed Jacob into giving me what I'd wanted. Hand in hand we walked, as this was normal of us. Outsiders would probably get the wrong impression that it was something more than a platonic relationship, but I didn't care what they thought.

"I missed you Bells" Desperation ever evident in his declaration.

"I missed you too Jake" It suddenly dawned on me that he was holding, THE hand. The hand that had caused my pleasure, the release of the tension. Embarrassment enflamed me.

We'd made it to our destination. Where we sat and caught up. It felt better than good to be with him again. But the hours flew by quickly and it was getting late. The sun had began to disappear below the horizon and the twinkling of stars graced the looming darkness.

"I'd better get going, its late." He looked disappointed.

"Its not that late." He flashed me a pleading smile to stay with him longer. Then he took me by surprise.

"Why'd you forgive him? How could you just take him back like that Bella?" My breath caught in my throat.

"Because he left to keep me safe Jake, It was a misunderstanding. And you know that I love him, I can't live without Edward, Jacob"

"But you love me too Bells" I was stunned.

"What?" I couldn't believe the scene that was playing out.

"You love me Bells. You just don't know it yet" He grabbed me by the waist and placed his russet colored hands softy on my cheeks. His hands were warm in comparison to Edwards. Before I realized what was going on his lips were on mine. Warm as they were, it was still inexcusable. I pushed hard against his chest, he taking it as I wanted him to continue.

I then pulled at the back of his hair tugging ineffectively. He wouldn't stop. He was kissing me passionately. I hung loosely and let him do it until he realized that I truly wasn't kissing him back. He pulled away with a smile on his face. Frustration was also evident.

"Jacob Black!" I kicked at him, missing and falling on my backside. He giggled. I got up angrily and started to walk away yelling at Jacob and Cursing his name to the fiery depths of hell.

"Goodnight Bella" He called after me. Sounding rather smug. I was pissed. Pissed that he would take advantage of me in such a way!

I climbed into the cab of my truck and stabbed the key into the ignition. With the engine roaring to life, I backed out in fury and headed back home. I knew I shouldn't have agreed with leaving the comfort of my shell.

Trying to calm myself I took in sharp breaths. Focusing on other thoughts. Edward. I'd see him tomorrow. Only a few short hours away. And I really didn't care if Edward tried to kill Jacob after I told him.

I pulled into the driveway and stormed into the house. Darting upstairs and into my room. Finally letting myself relax now that I was away from La Push.

Repeating the nightly routine I took a long hot shower letting the warm water loosen my tight muscles. After toweling myself off I headed back to my room and picked out another set of night wear that Alice had purchased me. It wasn't as revealing as my pink set but did still show a lot of my skin. A black cami with pink rhinestones in the shape of a heart on the lower left side, that went along with a pair of boy shorts with pink ribbon stitching. They were comfortable and enhanced my curves.

After Brushing out my long hair, I laid down on my bed. Today had been a bit stressful, and I needed a release. A release that could only be accomplished by one thing, that only the not so innocent Bella knew how to do. This was becoming a very guilty addiction.

_I want to thank you all for the wonderful reviews and support! I loved reading your thoughts! And for them, you get a new chapter! The next one will be spicy so I suggest you prepare! But first I'd like to get some more reviews!! Thanks again! You all have been awesome! YoricksSkull_


	4. The Sweetest Sin

_ The Sweetest Sin_

Turning music on as I did last time I let myself give into my desires. I ran my hand down the center of my abdomen, taking in how my finger tips felt against the coolness of my skin. Slowly I made my way to the top of my black boy shorts. Feeling the twinge of excitement, enveloping my senses, I slid my hand down further yet, giving way to part of me that so longed for the attention.

I gently rubbed my swollen lips with a pressure that made my body quake. Each touch moistened the silky fabric.

_**Can you imagine us,  
Making love..  
The way you would feel the first time that we touched,  
Can you think of it..  
The way I dream of it,  
I want you to see like I'm seeing you..   
It's a picture of perfection,  
The vision of you and me.. **_

I imagined Edwards cold body, pressing against mine, undressing me with his quick hands. Running his fingertips along my spine. Trailing passionate kisses in the directions I so desired.

_**Your lips upon my lips,  
Can you just picture this..   
Your finger tips on my finger tips,  
Your skin upon my skin..   
Would be the Sweetest Sin,  
Would be the Sweetest Sin.. **_

I could almost picture him sliding him hands to my desperate regions, inserting his long fingers. I mimicked the thought with my own. Warm, and slick.

_**All night I lie awake,  
Cause it's to much to take..   
Dreamin' about the love that we could make..  
All day, I think of schemes..  
To get you next to me,  
I want you so bad that I can barely breathe..  
It's a sign of my obsession,  
That I can't stop thinkin bout' **_

Sliding my fingers in and out the ticklish pressure rocked through my body making me breathe erratically.

JBPOV.

The kiss I shared with Bella may have been a stolen one, but it was the single greatest moment of my life. Her lips were sweet, plump and juicy. I'd watched her talk for so long, asking her question after question just to watch her perfect pout, form each word. Sometimes finding it hard to contain myself. Today I'd lost control or gained a tremendous amount of nerve, either way I would never regret doing it.

Although I didn't experience any regret I did experience a twinge of guilt for upsetting Bella so. But I couldn't help but laugh. She was so Beautiful when she got mad. The way that she glared, the flash of anger in her eyes. I loved the way her face would crimson, and continue right down to her perfect cleavage. I hated that the filthy leech, got to touch her, get her willing kisses and God know what else. Jealousy shot through my veins spilling into my mouth causing a poisonous taste.

I'd upset Bella enough again to have her not talk to me for weeks. But I couldn't let that happen. I craved Bella like a drug. I had not get fixes of her much more often. The kiss had brought on this new addiction. I needed another hit of Bella. Running out of the house and into the night, the vibration of my heritage took over. I raced into the darkened forest fearing nothing, for I was the most dangerous thing in the woods.

The crisp night air beat against my running legs, and through my fur. The breeze was always a welcome pleasure. Tree after tree passed until I began to smell the sweet scent of my Bella. Her window finally came into view and was flooded with the soft light of a yellowish lamp. Music, softly played drifting through her window and flowing to my ears.

She was still awake, I had hoped that she would be, It wasn't too late to apologize before she swore off our friendship for another month.

Scaling the tree that led to her window I prepared myself to knock, but was stopped dead by what I saw. Bella. On her bed. Doing things that I only imagined. Doing things That I thought of doing to her.

_**Your lips up on my lips,  
Can you envision this..  
Temptation that I could never resist,  
Your skin up on my skin..  
Would be the Sweetest Sin,  
That would be the Sweetest Sin.. **_

Soft groans escaped her lips, as she bit down. I couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking. Was she fantasizing about our kiss? About me? I hoped that she was. I wanted to crawl through the window and taste her again. Maybe to steal something else, if it hadn't already been given.

_**It would feel so good,  
To be so bad..  
You don't know how bad..  
I want that,  
I would do anything to feel your love..  
Your lips up on my lips,  
Can you just picture this..   
Your finger tips on my finger tips,  
Your skin up on my skin..   
Would be the Sweetest Sin, **_

_**  
**_I watched as she trembled in delight at her touch. I wondered what it would feel lick to like her lips, to lick her body. Sweet and salty. She quickened the pace of her small fingers, pushing them up and down inside her sexy black negligee. I could feel my manhood harden, I grabbed it and joined her, pumping along the length of it. The sensation was incredible. I'd changed my mind about the greatest moment of my life.

_**That Would be the Sweetest Sin..  
Your lips up on my lips,  
Can you envision this..  
Temptation that I could never resist,  
Your skin up on my skin..  
Would be the Sweetest Sin,   
Would be the Sweetest Sin..**_

A cry of ecstasy escaped her, silky mouth. I watched as she writhed in pure sensual gratification. Picturing myself release inside her truly was the sweetest sin. I was at the edge of releasing myself to raw bliss, when I was knocked hard out of the tree.

_**THANK YOU EVERYONE!! I loved all the reviews that I received! I 'm elated that everyone enjoys the story so much! And because of your wonderful devotion I bring the gift of a new chapter! I hope that you'll enjoy it as well! I'm looking forward to hearing your thoughts!! Review my lovelies:O)**_


	5. Blood,Tears and Man Meat

** Blood ,Tears and Man Meat.**

As I laid on my back underneath the stars, the pungent smell of vampire drifted in through my nose. Revolting. Nothing like a mood killer. I was still very much exposed and the cold night air wasn't doing me any favors without my hands around it. Trying to put it away I realized that the sky was moving in the opposite direction. I dug my nails into the ground, tearing up large chunks of earth.

I was being dragged into the woods bare assed. Debris from the ground was stabbing Into my back side, although it didn't hurt it was still uncomfortable. I knew that I'd been caught. And to make matters worse. By him.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing?" Edward hadn't even given me the chance to answer before a marble fist came hurling at me from the heavens above.

"I- I came to talk to Bella!" There would be no easy way out of this.

"Right. Try again dog" Once again a fist struck me square on the nose. I felt the blood trickle down into my mouth.

"She, was, I couldn't help it!" Bella had been like a succubus. I couldn't have looked away if I'd wanted to.

"I know perfectly well what you were doing. Which is why I'm about to kill you. Bella's honor means everything to me. You had no right to lust after her in such ways. Filthy fucking mutt!" I too would have defended Bella's honor to the death. But something struck me as odd. How did he know what she was doing?

"Nothing happened Edward." I smiled coyly. A wicked smile played across his lips.

"You really are stupid aren't you. Did you forget pup that I can read your mind?" Fuck. I had forgotten. I thought that I was dead for sure until I saw the flicker of guilt in his eyes.

"You saw her too. In fact you watched her just as I had. That's why your so keen on killing me. Your trying to defuse your own guilt by punishing me! It won't help you know. Those images of her are burned into your mind and you'll never forget them. Never." I spat. He was a hypocrite. Defending Bella's honor my ass. He was simply jealous that I'd gotten to her before him. Jealous that she was thinking of us. Our kiss. He was pissed. I'd said the wrong thing, even though it was entirely true.

"Well then, I suppose that it's a good thing that those images are burned into your mind as well, for they will be the very last pleasurable thing that you will ever remember seeing." Edward bent down putting his knees hard into my chest. Holding me solidly to the ground beneath me. He was going to poke my eyes out!

"Edward. Be sensible. You know that Bella would be upset if you did this. And worse yet for you, she'd want to know why. Could you tell her the truth? Could you tell her that her vampire boyfriend and her werewolf best friend had gotten their rocks off by watching her please herself? Could you embarrass her like that?" He knew I was right.

"I could lie. But you would tell her wouldn't you? You sick twisted flea infested canine!" He was damn right I would. I would do anything to sway Bella in my favor. We both wanted the same things.

"I can hear you!" He shouted in my face. Venom leaked into my eyes. It stung. He wanted me to fight back. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. I looked up to see him staring down at my now limp man meat.

"What are you looking at?" I said sharply

"Just that thing between your legs. Its like a penis..only smaller." He succeeded in thoroughly pissing me off. I rounded my fist into his side knocking him off of me.

"Ah! The jealousy that's coming out of you is rather amusing bloodsucker! Your just looking because you know that you aren't man enough to please her! Maybe Bella doesn't like fucking popsicles. Or wait. You haven't even gotten that far have you. Maybe I should be the one to show her what she's been missing. But don't get too upset, I'm a fairly nice guy. I'd let you watch.

Chunks of my fur went flying through the air as his hands dug into me. I retaliated by throwing him into a tree, snapping it in half. But before I could turn around again his razor like teeth were in my throat. Sinking deep into all the layers of my skin. I tried pulling away, but he had my arm twisted in ways it should never be twisted. It was broken. I yelped in agony. The Cullen was kicking my ass.

Knocking me on the ground he stepped right on my jewels. The pain was entirely too much to handle. Warm tears spilled down my cheeks mixing with my blood.

"Stop." Was all I could muster. He had me right where he wanted me.

"You think your such a big man, that your perfect for Bella. Well let me tell you something. No one is good enough for her. And unlike you Jacob Black I'm willing to walk away from Bella for her safety. You are not. Unlike you, I desire her for other things besides her body, and her blood."

"As do I, Leech." I loved her. Everything about her. A rustling in the trees caused the both of us to snarl, until we realized who it was. Charlie.

_**Whew! Sorry it's taken me so long to update folks! But finally here it is! I hope that you enjoyed reading it and I'm looking forward to hearing what ya think! REVIEW TIME!!**_

_**Also.. I would love to pick up some new books, does anyone have any suggestions? **_


	6. Linked Together

_**A/N: I want to thank you all for the wonderful novel suggestions! I took note of every one and will be looking into them! Please feel free to make suggestions any time! All the reviews I've received have been fantastic! Thank you all! Rock on! And here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**_

_**Linked Together**_

EPOV.

I forced my foot down harder onto Jacobs poor excuse of a phallic, Causing him to yelp, as Charlie appeared in between the trees shining his flashlight directly at us. There wasn't enough time to hide, beside the fact that I was rather enjoying myself and didn't really want to move.

"Would one of you boys like to explain what's going on?"

I held back a laugh. He looked incredulous. Jacobs rebuttal rang through my head. He was actually going to tell Charlie that I'm a vampire.

"Nothing sir. Black and I were just having a bit of an altercation."

"Nothing my ass bloodsucker. Edwards a vampire! And he sneaks into Bella's room a night! I'm just out here to stop him!

As if Charlie would believe such a thing. I allowed him his moment of stupidity and weakness.

"A bit seems to be an understatement Edward." " I do not appreciate being woken up at ungodly hours of the morning, to find two teenage boys fighting on my property over God knows what. One of you two better start explaining what the hell is going on before I bring out the cuffs. I don't think Dr. Carlisle or Billy would be pleased with that decision." I'd never seen Charlie so upset. His brow was furrowed into an seemingly perfect crease. Anger burned in his eyes. His mouth was in a grotesque frown. His thoughts were a whirlwind of disapproval.

"Its true Charlie! He's a-" He was cut off.

"A vampire..Yes. I heard you the first time Jacob. And did I mention that I'm a werewolf? Of all the ridiculous things." He trailed off. Looking utterly perturbed. I could help but smile. The irony!

Charlie's down cast gaze settled on my foot. His eyes growing in horror as he noticed Jacobs pants around his ankles. His mouth dropped open.

"Edward! Are you stepping on his, junk!" He mimicked Jacobs look of pain. I quickly removed my foot, while he placed his hand over his tender, swelling manhood. Jacob stood up pulling up his pants with a hint of embarrassment.

"Jacob. Would you like to explain to me why your tally whacker is exposed? Yet again I had to stifle a laugh. I already knew that he would ask, but hearing him say it out loud, was far too entertaining.

Silence.

"Have you boys been drinking?" HA! The thought of this being a simple drunken squabble was amusing. I rather wished that's all it was. I loathed Jacob Black. I had been so close to being able to rip him to shreds. Oh! It would have felt great. But as much as I didn't want to admit it. Jacob was right. I couldn't kill him. Bella would be heartbroken.

"No sir." I answered politely. Charlie could not know the real reason for our row. He would try to kill us both. I hated that the mutt had seen my precious Bella, in her most private of moments. If Bella ever found out…

"Its cold as hell out here and the longer I have to wait for an explanation the more pissed off I become. Someone better start talking."

I hadn't a clue what to tell him. And neither did the pup. I actually feared Charlie. A normal human reaction for a teenage boy who's dating the police chiefs daughter.

"Okay then. I'm going to have to have the both of follow me back to the house. And that's an order." Seriousness laced his every word. I knew better than to argue with him.

"Char-" Jacob was cut off.

"Police Chief Swan to you." He retorted with utmost authority.

"Yes, Chief Swan, really everything is fine. The fight is over and nearly resolved."

Jacob was not a wise boy when it came to reading in-between the lines. Charlie did not want to be argued with. He was no longer just a concerned parent. He was on duty.

"It will be resolved when I say it is. Anything you boys say will now be on record. I'm undecided as to whether or not I'll be pressing charges for trespassing." a smirk played on his anger contorted lips. " I'd be own my best behavior if I were you two."

We began to follow Charlie back to the house when a hiss slipped from Jakes mouth.

"This is all your fault leech." He whispered.

"Yeah. Your just pissed because you got caught with your pants down." I snarled.

"Fuck you Cullen" His dark eyes pierced into mine. He lunged at me knocking me to the ground, while shaking violently on top of me. Jacob was struggling not to phase.

"_Calm down!" _I sounded. He would expose the both of us. Although he'd already tried to do so to me.

"Alright! That's enough!"

Charlie meant business. The whole situation had gotten completely out of hand. If he didn't like me before, he was certainly not going to like me now. He pulled us apart and threw us both against the cruiser. Cold metal encircled my wrist. I glanced over to see that Jacob was being cuffed as well.

"You boys are going to town with me. You'll be booked and then you can stay in one of the wonderfully accommodating rooms that I have for you. I know that I'll enjoy your stay. I must say I'm rather disappointed in the both of you." He read both of us our rights, and slammed us both in the back of car. We were under arrest. We were going to jail. The worst part was, that Charlie only had one pair of cuffs. The dog and I were liked together.

_**I hope that you all found this chapter entertaining! But now you know what time it is! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **_

_**P.s I also want to apologize of any grammatical errors in which I failed to catch…in future chapters as well as the previous ones!**_


	7. Jail House Rock

_**Jail House Rock.**_

BPOV. 

The alarm clock dimly illuminated its surroundings in a hazy neon blue light, causing its glowing digital numbers to burn there way into my corneas. I had fallen asleep after my sweet self affection. It was only 4:23 am. The room was completely silent, but brought with it an icy chill. I was wearing far too few clothes for the current temperature change. Making my way to the my dresser, I threw on my favorite pair of sweats and a fitted white tee. Much more my cup of tea. I grabbed an extra blanket out of my closet and made my way back to my bed. Warmth remained present where I had so shortly lain.

I sighed in annoyance at the realization that I had not turned off my CD player. Mood lyrics still floated through out the shadowy abyss of my room from the previous hours events. Reaching for the remote I shut down the music system and cuddled back into bed. Letting my right cheek kiss the heat of my pillow, I willingly drifted back off to sleep.

EPOV.

Never in my life had a car ride made me wish for death. Satirically speaking. The back of the cruiser was like a makeshift hell with cross hatched metal bars. Being cuffed to Jacob Black was about as enjoyable as being linked to a rotting corpse wearing dead fish for earrings. My stomach churned. Anger hardened in my veins like rain water on a window solidifying into icy trickles. My mind also sickeningly displayed inward antagonism for my loss of self control. But how could I have let him blow a load, watching my angelic Bella? He was right. The thoughts of her were now burned in both of our minds. We now shared two things in common. Our love for Bella, and now our Lust.

We had certainly gotten ourselves in quite a quagmire. How were we going to explain this to Charlie without digging a deeper hole. I'm sure any father would just love to know that two teenage boys had been watching his innocent only daughter committing sexual acts on herself, while he slept down the hall. I shuddered at the thought of the truth. No. This was one of those situations that a lie was necessary to protect the dignity of others. Namely Bella. Not to mention ourselves.

If word got out that the two of us were perverts, Ugh! How could I face Carlisle?! In many ways this was worse than me messing up and reverting to finding sustenance in human blood. Black and I needed a lie. I had to allow myself to hear their thoughts, no matter how much I wished to just live in my own head. A deep young husky entered my skull.

"_God. If I phase, they'll all know what I saw! They'll all see Bella through my thoughts and me…spanking my monkey! Would Sam tell Billy? Would he tell Charlie? This is a nightmare! My balls hurt, not to mention they are swollen to the size of cantaloupes. I'm linked to a leech, and Charlie saw my wang first hand. No this is no nightmare, this is hell on earth." _

Venom caught in my throat. I hadn't thought of that. By Jacobs careless actions he had taken away Bella's privacy. Everyone would see her, at her most vulnerable. She could never know. I could never let her go to La Push again. I had to save her from the thoughts of men and adolescent boys alike. But how could I save her? This was not a battle of wills. This was a battle for her very innocence fought only in the mind.

Diverting myself I imagined Bella, curled up in the fetal position with her blankets snugly tucked underneath her chin. I longed to be holding her, watching her. There was an innocence in sleep. Not like now. Perversion was dancing with the devil in the pale moon light of Forks! Scandal will surely be the front page headline. This was turning into a first rate catastrophe. And Bella, sweet Bella. How she underrates herself. For if she wasn't so beautiful, none of this would have ever happened. She has so many admirers! Mortal and immortal alike! She's no ordinary woman! She the only female that ever caused me jealousy!

"Here we are boys." Charlie sounded.

Indeed we were. The parking lot was slick with rain making the tar a shiny black ebony. The building itself was made of stone, and a lit sign read Forks Police Department. Charlie cut off the engine and pulled the keys out of the ignition.

Stepping out of the vehicle, he unlocked the back door and gently grabbed a hold of my arm. Jacob pulled along with me.

"My home away from home" Charlie whispered softly.

He slowly walked us through the two large glass double doors, and into the lobby. Gold filigree laced the floors around the departments seal. The receptionists desk was of black marble. Quite architecturally pleasing. He led us passed the desk and into his office, where our finger prints were taken. Jacob was first. Then it was my turn. Picking up my right hand Charlie winced at how cold I was, then continued on without a word until each individual finger had left its print on the paper.

"Alright. Now, Why were you boys fighting on my property so early in the morning? Shouldn't you two have been home sleeping?"

Silence.

"Don't all speak at once now." He scoffed. After neither of us spoke again he went after us individually.

"Edward. Why don't you tell me your side of this, altercation, as you called it earlier." His voice was one of a school counselor trying to persuade a student into spilling the beans.

"Yes sir." I cleared my throat to buy myself a least a few more seconds of time.

"It really was just a childish squabble, We had an argument. And went to fisticuffs. The location of said fight just happened to be coincidence." I knew I was talking in circles. I also knew by reading Charlie's thoughts that he wasn't buying it.

"Surely there's more to it than that. What was the topic of this hot debate?" He leaned in trying to put pressure on me.

Silence.

"What about you Jacob? Please add some insight to this ordeal." Jacob glared at me with contempt.

"Jealousy sir." A smile played across his face. He was not going to be civil.

"Keep going." Charlie pushed.

"Well. You see Chief Swan, Bella and I shared a kiss today. Cullen here well, over reacted to the situation. He can't stand the competition."

He what! He kissed her! His thoughts of kissing her seared my brain. She hadn't wanted it, in fact she'd kicked him. But He wasn't going to share that information. I wanted to shred him.

"Well! Good for you Jacob! However. I cannot over look the blatant disrespect that you both have for others privacy and peace. I'm going to have the two of you stay the night here and work out your own issues. I know there's more underlying difficulties here. You will work them out. I will call both of your parents, I'm sure that they will both agree that this is a healthy was to learn some lessons and manners." The inquisition was over. Thankfully.

Charlie led us to one of the holding cells and told us that he would be letting us out at noon. I only had to pretend to sleep for that long. Then I would have to answer to Carlisle and Esme. The door closed hard behind us. Charlie locked us in after freeing us from the cuffs.

"Good night boys."

I knew that facing Charlie from now on was going to be awkward. His foot steps echoed through the hallway until he disappeared behind the security door. Jacob and I were alone again. I headed to the bottom bunk and sat down.

"You know this is all your fault right?" He yelled at me. I was in no mood to speak with him.

"I will admit that this is partially my fault. But Not all. You're the one who was careless. You seriously can't blame me for being angry. I see the same anger in your eyes whenever Bella leaves you for me. I know you know what jealousy feels like Jacob." Looking down at the floor he answered with an acidy tone.

"HA! Stop being such a martyr. And Yes. I know what it feels like. But that doesn't change the fact that, you can't stand the competition! Bella loves me too Cullen. And unlike you I could please her. She wouldn't have to do it alone, although I thoroughly enjoyed watching. That is until you knocked me out of the tree and landed us in here!"

"Bite your tongue pup! I saw your precious kiss! It didn't look a thing like love! It looked more like a desperate attempt to make her love you. That's not how it works you know!"

"Uh! You know what. If you loved her so much you wouldn't deny her the things that she wants most Cullen! I would give her those things! You are incapable! What pisses you off more? That I am capable or that you aren't? And to think she wants to be one of you! A cynical creature! She wouldn't have to change to be with me! She could have a normal life!" Hurt and anger finished his rant.

"Don't you think I want a normal life for Bella! I want nothing more! I don't want her to change! But you! The hypocrite! You have changed her life! The moment you phase her secret will be revealed to all. You've taken the chance of a normal life away from her just as I have! We are not normal Jacob. A vampire and a werewolf will never be normal!" frustration graced his face as he sighed in defeat.

"I know! But don't think just because we've come to an agreement about normalcy, I've given up on Bella. I never will. I love her just as much if not more than you do!"

I highly doubted that anyone could ever love Bella more than I. She was an angel to me. An angel that I was now doing time for. We were doing the jail house rock.

_**AH! Finally I got up another chapter! I apologize that it's taken so long!! Many of you who reviewed asked why Bella hadn't heard them fighting, I hope that the beginning of this Chapter clears that up :O) Her music was still playing :O)! I hope that you enjoyed reading and am looking forward to hearing what you think! Again I thank you for all the wonderful reviews and also for adding me to your alerts list as well as favorites! I love you all! OH! And I can't forget to also thank those of you who just read! I finally hit the 11500 mark! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! YoricksSkull**_


	8. The worst was Yet to Come

_**The worst was yet to come**_

I sat motionless on the stone floor, wanting to burst into flames. The situation had become inconceivable to me. One without a remedy.

"This, is your fault you know!" he sneered acidly.

"Pup. If I were you, I'd stay silent." A deep growl escaped from within me. My self control was being tested, and I was failing horribly.

"Or what?-" I cut him off.

"Its really very simple. Listen and grasp this. I will kill you." I pulled the hood of my black sweat shirt over my head, and covered my face with my hands attempting to relax.

"I didn't mean for this all to happen you know." He trailed off. He sounded genuine. However his thoughts betrayed him. He still didn't regret what he saw. Not like I.

"Must I remind you again Jacob that I can read your thoughts? Whether you meant for this to happen or not you still feel no regret for viewing what was not meant to be seen, not by either of us!" My patience was wearing thin.

"Honestly Jacob, how the hell did you think I was going to react? Had you been in my very position would you not have done the same? What if she would have seen you! What then?" I questioned roughly.

"She didn't see me. Okay! And Yes. I would have attempted to murder you as well. So you've got me there. But its hard to sit back and just be her friend. You can see. Look at her. Its near impossible not to love her."

I knew that he loved her. Jacob was probably the safest option for Bella. He could give her all the things that I couldn't. Physical love, children, a normal life. Hell! As much as I hated him Mike Newton would be even better for her. But realistically speaking I was a selfish man. I couldn't give Bella up that easily. I would only go away when she willed it so. I still wished she would.

"We are starting to have too many things in common Jacob Black." Bella would be calling my cell phone in a few hours. The worst was yet to come.

BPOV.

I woke up to the sound of heavy rain splattering against my window. A glance outside reveled clouds that were a wicked shade of a greenish-grey. The very sight of the dreary weather gave me goosebumps. Another beautiful day in Forks Washington! Uh! Was it too much to ask for one day of blue sky and sunshine?

Grabbing my things I headed for the shower. A new bounce in my step, caused by the fact that I would be seeing Edward today. How I'd missed him! Turning on the fluorescent light, I stepped into the shower, soaking myself in the steamy, wet heat. It was utterly blissful. The scent of my strawberry shampoo was refreshing.

Upon finishing I place my feet on the soft lilac colored bathroom rug. It squished between my toes. With my favorite fluffy yellow towel wrapped snuggly around me, I made my way back to my room, threw on a nice new outfit and brushed my hair. I was human again. The last two nights sins had been washed away with my vanilla body wash. A soft rumble erupted from my stomach, reminding me to feed the hungry beast within.

Trotting down the stairs and to the right I found myself in the kitchen. Charlie was there reading the paper. Looking tired.

"Morning Dad. Are you hungry?" I made my way to the fridge and pulled out all the accoutrements that went into making omelets.

"Hey Bells. Yes, actually I am." he paused. "So, what are your plans for the day?"

"Well, Edward gets back from camping today so, probably something with him." I supplied.

"Huh. Are you sure that you-" I interrupted him.

"Why are you wearing your uniform? Its Sunday..You never work on Sundays."

"Well, uh. There was a uh. Situation that needed my attention. I went in early this morning." Interesting. Some action in Forks!

"Really? What happened?" He started to look clammy at my question, as he fidgeted with the sports section.

"Uh. Just a disturbance is all." Charlie was acting strangely. Possibly his lack of sleep.

I diced the ham and placed it and the shredded cheese over the sizzling egg perfection. The smell wafted through the kitchen. It was looking like it was going to be a great day. Charlie ate his breakfast quickly and without so much as one word. I ate my at a snails pace.

After washing the dishes and cleaning up my mess I headed to the phone to call Edward. My fingers knew the number by heart.

Three rings passed by. No answer. It was then that I heard the familiar sound of Edwards phone ringing in the living room. As I entered I found a very panicked Charlie. He pulled the phone out of his pocket and was trying to shut it off before I noticed.

"Dad. Is that..Why do you have Edward's cell phone?" Had he simply left it here? No. That was entirely unlike him.

"Uh. Yes."

"Why do you have it?"

"I found it, uh, out in the driveway." Charlie was lying. That was for certain. He was a terrible liar. I could tell that he was praying for an escape goat. Lucky for him he got it. The house phone rang. Billy Black the caller I.D read.

"Who's that?" He jumped.

"It's Bill-" He grabbed it out of my hand and ran off to his room. A cloud of confusion made a new home over my head. What the hell was going on? I ran back up to my room and threw myself on the bed. A damper had been put on my day. Edward was not the careless type. He wouldn't lose his phone, especially in a driveway!

The air around me bed felt heavy, I needed a different location to mull over my thoughts. I sat down in the rocking chair next to the window. The rocking chair that longed to have the butt of a God resting on its aging wooden seat. I would have to do. My heart dropped through my stomach. What I saw out of the corner of my eye was horrifying. There on the window was a large hand print. Sections washed away due to the rain. It was clearly on the outside. Someone had been here. Had they bared witness to my sin?

_**There you have it my lovelies a bright shiny new chapter! I hope that you enjoyed it! Sorry for not updating sooner! Now show me some love and let me know what you think! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! **_


	9. Edwardless

_**Edwardless**_

"_Edward?" _

Carlisle's voice sounded in my oversensitive ears. I was embarrassed. What could I possibly say to him. Over a hundred years, and this. Thankful that crimson could not stain my cheeks I cast my gaze in the direction that he would be in less than a minute.

A Doctor-ish figure appeared to the left of the cell. His perfect ancient face carried the too obvious look of utter disappointment. A strong surge of disgust rocked through my stomach. My thoughts had been so focused on the thoughts of Carlisle that I'd completely dismissed those of the rest of my family. All of them had come. Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper all stood before me baring witness to my shame.

What could I possibly say, I'm sorry didn't seem to carry a candle to the guilt that I felt. Here I was trapped behind bars that I could so easily escape, next to an werewolf. That I shared entirely too much in common. There are certain times in life where it simply seems that there are absolutely no words to be spoken. This was one of the those times. There was nothing that I could possibly do to rectify the situation.

"Edward. I'm not entirely sure what to say about all of this. However, I do hope that your risky and brash behavior has taught you a valuable lesson. This situation is bound to get much worse before it gets better. Feelings of the nature you and Jacob experienced are perfectly natural, as I hope that you'll believe."

Carlisle's banter confirmed my fears. Alice had seen, and had spoken. I both loathed her and loved her for her actions. My family was surely to be my only allies, when this is all over. I could very well lose Bella over this. Bella would always be the object of my affections.

Emmett and Jasper snickered behind Esme. They thought my predicament was amusing. I snarled in protest. Not only at them but at the redundant teen wolf behind me. He continued to repeat "Filthy blood suckers" Like a mantra. Once again he was trying my patience, lucky for him; now was the perfect time to do so. Jacob knew that my family would never let me compromise our existence here in Forks. Thus his facade of bravery was at opportune moment. Stupid animal. He would get his comeuppance.

No. No. NO! I had to stop thinking this way. I had to pretend that nothing had happened, that I had no further feelings of hate for canines. Bella had to be clueless for as long as humanly possible. Jacob was still her best friend, and I still her everything. I had subconsciously came up with a plan. Leaping at the cause of my upset, I pinned Jacob against the wall by his massive throat, aching to tear it away from his body. Focusing on my words I spoke.

"Now, you look me. I have wasted precious patience listening to your insolence for hours. Now is the time that you listen to me! You will go on as if nothing happened last night. You will keep your trap shut, and avoid phasing at all costs! Do only when there is no other choice.

You will breathe a word of this to no one! Keep Bella's thoughts and feelings in your mind at all times! And most importantly stay, away from her is as much as possible! As I will do the same. This is no longer just about us. Remember that!"

I let him slide down the rough brick wall, he looked incredulous but nodded his head in agreement. Only time would be able to tell if this would be the appropriate course of action.

A tall beefy man rounded the corner and stood next to the lock of the cell. His name tag read bailiff P. Harmon in silver engraving.

"Your bail's have been posted. The two of you are free to go. Stay out of trouble."

Bails? I hadn't taken my short prison stay quite seriously enough. There had been a cost placed on both our heads. I had to wonder how much I was worth. Carlisle had busted the both of us out of the slammer. He was always playing the peace officer. Fitting the building that we so currently resided in. Surely the tribe would be thankful. As they should be.

The bailiff lead us to the front to sign our release papers and collect our personal possessions. I got back everything except for my cell phone. My cell phone was M.I.A although I had a clue where it had gone. Charlie was the last one to touch the small silver mobile. He still had it. Despite my missing effects, I was a free man. The crisp October air never smelled so sweet, mixed with its misty rain the fragrance was thick. The brilliant colors of fall where jewel like, in there yellows, reds and oranges.

I now completely understood how convicts felt after being gifted parole. Freedom was indeed beautiful. Jacob hung his head in mock respect and scampered off into the shadows, I had never been so happy to see someone leave, and at the same time I felt that it was a terrible mistake to let him go. Carlisle gave me a small fatherly smile. My feelings of happiness soon evaporated. How could he have forgiven me? Why? It just seemed wrong to. He should turn me away. Exile me. But no. That was not Carlisle. He had forgiven me for murder and he had forgiven me this as well. That was the magic of Carlisle, his absolutely unbelievable compassion. Especially for his first son.

We loaded into the cars, Alice had driven my Volvo here and permitted me to take the drivers seat. God it felt good. She crawled into the passenger seat while Emmett and Jasper stole places in the back. I was still angry with them for making light of the situation. I found no light in it.

"Edward." Alice breathed softly.

"Yes Alice." Guilt laced her perfect brow.

"Please don't be mad. I had to tell Carlisle! I-"

"How much did you see Alice?"

"I saw everything. I'm so sorry, I know how awful this is for you. But-" I couldn't help but interrupt her.

"Have you seen what is to come?"

"No, Edward. And don't worry. I didn't tell everyone."

Alice had not told everyone! I had never been so thankful! I had not scanned their thoughts for specifics. Emmett and Jasper had only been laughing because I'd landed myself in jail. They did not know why. Only three people knew. Alice, Esme and Carlisle.

"Thank you Alice."

The rest of the car ride went by in silence, no one dared say a word. Let alone breathe.

**O0O0O0Oo**

**B.POV**

I sat in my cold room, staring at the window, with the partial handprint. A large lump growing in my throat. Perhaps it had been left awhile ago? After all it could be a week old, maybe older? I could only hope. But perhaps more puzzling than anything was the mystery that was resting once again in Charlie's pocket. Edwards cell. Edward always had it with him. He would never lose it! And what's worse still is that it is now two' o'clock in the afternoon and still, no Edward.

My heart beat heavy in my chest. Was he okay? I rocked in my chair for three hours straight, rolling over possible scenarios in my mind, until the light began to drain from my room. The day had gone by too quickly. I rested my eyes and laid my head back against the wood.

Just as I was about to fall asleep a light creak sounded through my room. My eyes shot open, looking for a possible intruder or welcomed guest. I found the latter. Charlie stood in the doorway, soaking the floor in a bright white light from the hallway.

"Hey, Bells. Did I wake you?" He said sweetly. A little too sweetly.

"No. I was just resting. What did you need?"

"I uh, just wanted to check on you. That's all." He started to turn. I found it to be unacceptable. I wanted answers. Truthful ones!

"Dad wait!… Tell me the truth. Why do you have Edwards cell?"

"Bells. I already told you. I found it in the driveway.-"

"I don't believe you. It's not like Edward just to drop things Dad. Why do you have his phone?"

"I found-

"The truth please Charlie!"

"It is the truth."

"If what you say is true, then when did you find it? Edward hasn't been here in days. That would mean that his phone would have had to been in the driveway for at least 3 days dad. Not to mention that It has been raining for the past three days…which would mean that it wouldn't be working. It would be water logged and probably would cause an electrical short!" Ha! His back was now in a corner! I had caught him red handed again! In the same night even!

"Isabella Marie Swan. You are trying my patience. Please drop the subject and go to sleep." He began closing the door. Leaping out of my chair I grabbed the handle and pulled against him. This argument was far from over, and as far as tried patience went, he'd seen nothing yet.

"No Charlie. It's not going to be that easy to get away from me. I Deserve the truth! Why are you lying to me!"

"I owe you no such truth Isabella. Beside the fact that the information you seek is strictly confidential. I won't be telling you a thing. Now, get off the power trip and go to bed, it's late and you have school tomorrow." He turned to close the door one last time, but not before saying " Goodnight Bells"

He stomped of to his room and locked his door behind him. I had lost an argument with Charlie! That never happened! He wasn't acting like dad. He was acting like police chief Swan. I had to wonder what Edward had to do with any of police chief Swans business. I flung myself on my bed and cried myself to sleep. Edwardless.

_**A/N: Hello everyone! I really must apologize for not updating as frequently as I should. However I'm preparing to move across the country…to Good ol' freezing cold Minnesota.. So I have been busy with such arrangements ! So I do hope that you all can forgive me! I do have another chapter that I'm working on tonight so…I'll do my best to update again very very soon! Also I would love to thank you all for the awesome reviews! 45 alone for the last chapter! I would love to go through and thank you all personally but…it does take time away from writing new chapters! Lol But I love and appreciate you all for taking the time to continue to support this story! But now…its my favorite time! REIVEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! And as always flames are welcome! Please let me know what you think! **_

_**YoricksSkull**_


	10. Catastrophe Revised

**A/N Hey everyone! I decided to change a very few minor details…it's only a smidge different…So go ahead and give number 10 here another shot and let me know what you think! OH! And also I do have to clear a few important details up…This story is as if New Moon never happened. Edward Never Left Bella. So whatever he does now…is a first got it? And…By the way…Please REMEMBER that I did say that this would be an E&B fiction! Much love! Enjoy!**

** Catastrophe**

I awoke the next morning with a slight migraine. And a very sore body. Red lines adorned my skin from falling asleep in my clothes. Not to mention that I was drenched with sweat, no doubt from the vivid nightmares. I shuddered at the thought. The worst of them was when I found Charlie standing over Edward's burning corpse, with one of those horror movie, psychotic wicked smiles, You know; The ones that make your skin crawl and chills dance up the curvature of your spine.

Last night was like a blur. Picturing Charlie so defiant was defiantly more fuel for my already painful head. I hadn't gotten even so much as a phone call from any of the Cullen's. I was suspicious to say the least. I grabbed my toiletries and made my way to the bathroom. The hot water was exactly what my aching body and throbbing head needed. Well at least for a temporary cure.

Even the scent of my strawberry shampoo did little to settle my nerves. Turning off the silver knobs, I grabbed a towel and headed off to my room. It didn't take long to pick out clothes to wear. Choices are ridiculously easy when there's no one to impress. A simple black v-neck shirt with a little bit of lace and ties in the back was paired with my favorite pair of dark washed jeans. Enough for me. I brushed through my hair and pulled it back into a loose pont tail. Grabbing my back pack from it usual corner I ran down the stairs, I was successful. Succsessful of getting a face full of floor. I missed the third step. The third step down that is. Yes, I hit nearly evey stair on the way down. My eyes crossed as I tried to focus on the spot in front of my nose. " Hello floor" I grumbled softly. What a way to start a Monday morning.

My elbows were scramped up and my knees had a rather intense case of floor burn. Lovley. Where was Edward on that one! I'd have to give him quite a talking to once I get out to his car! I slipped on a black pair of small heeled boots, it almost looked as if I'd tried to match. I flung open the door to find, no one. My heart sunk into my stomach. Where was he? I slowly turned back into the house and grabbed my truck keys.

After Climbing into the cab of the truck, I slammed the door shut. With the long silver key in hand, I plunged it into the ignition, attempting to start the engine. Oh, no. Of course not! It choked a few times before finally just giving up and dying. Fantastic! I tried to get it to start again after five minutes, but nothing. I was stranded. I had little choice but to call Charlie. Awesome.

Jumping out of the truck I headed back to the house, unlocked the door and slumped down on the barstool next to the cordless phone. Tears were welling up in the corners of my eyes. It stung like hell. No Bella! Don't you start. I continued to talk myself down until I regained my composure. Charlie needn't know of my emotional state. The phone had a weightless feel to it and the buttons were a smooth and rubbery. They made a clicking noise when you dialed. The phone rang three time before it picked up. Lucky for me Charlie gave me his direct line.

"Police Chief Swan, How may I be of assistance?"

Charlie did have a very nice voice, calming. But infuriating at the same time. No I had not forgiven him. He still lied to me and still avoided the truth! That was a punishable act in my eyes. He should go arrest himself! Ah..There goes my level of maturity. Down three points. That's almost as classic as saying "_Well if you love it so much then why don't you marry it?" _What was I five?

"Yeah. He Dad, it's me Bella."

"Oh! Hello Bells, to what can I owe the pleasure of this phone call? Is everything alright? Shouldn't you be on your way to school?"

"Yes, I should be. However, my truck failed to start this morning. I need a ride if your not too busy." I tried to sound civil but it was painfully difficult.

"Hmm. Well that's no good. I'm on my way right now. Don't worry about your truck, I'll look at after work. Ok Bells?"

"Okay. Thanks, See you soon."

Placing the phone back on the reciever, I stood up and made my way into the living room and sank down on the couch. Placing a throw pillow over my face, I gripped each side and let out a muffled blood curdling scream. It made my lungs burn but God did it feel good at the same time! I laid in silence for what seemed like twenty minutes until the cruiser made it's way into the gravel driveway.

I grabbed my back pack and headed towards the car. I was already late, everyone would be in class. A plus for me, no one would see me getting a ride in the cruiser! Whew!

"Hey Bells, I already called the office and informed them of the issue, they have a pass ready and waiting for you so, everything should be fine."

"Thanks."

The rest of the trip went fast. I was standing before Forks high in a matter of minutes. I said a brief goodbye to Charlie and made my way into the office, I grabbed my note and headed off to English. Of course I was given a dirty look from the teacher and was forced to explain why I felt the need to be tardy. Gee, thanks for the opportunity. After I few moments of extended humiliation I was able to take my seat for the last twenty-five minutes of class. I received a few stares from different people. All of them snickering and talking about me as if I didn't notice.

The bell rang, causing an eruption of human interferance. With a sigh I headed of to my next classes. All of them were the same, stares and snickers. I saw no Cullen's, I couldn't pray for lunch time to come quick enough. Each of the seconds the clock ticked away felt like an eternity. The bell before lunch rang right as I was about to pull out my hair.

Speeding to my locker, I twisted in the right combination and set my books inside. I darted of towards the lunch, but came to an abrupt halt when I heard Lauren Mallory Talking Jessica Stanley.

"Oh my Gosh, Lauren are serious?" Jess quiried.

"One hundred percent! Edward Cullen!" She giggled.

"AH! But why? What happened?"

My stomach knotted and threatened to regurgatate anything that was inside. What were they talking about?

"Rumor has it that he refused to tell Chief Swan. So why, no one knows. He was with someone else but I haven't found out who. I knew that he was way to much for someone like Bella to handle!"

"I know! I could handle him so much better. I love bad boys."

Once again I started to make my way to the lunch room. I spotted the Cullen's table. They were all there. Alice looked up gracefully and shot me a small smile. Edward never even turned his head. While the rest just went about their business. What had happened? Had I done something wrong? Was he angry with me for visiting Jacob? Oh No! Had he found out about the kiss? I had to explain that I didn't kiss him back, that he forced it on me!

I slowly stalked my way to the table, Alice stood and softly grabbed my arm, while everyone else just smiled sadly and looked away. This was bad.

"Bella, why don't you come sit with me?" This was all a little strange.

"Alice, what's going on? I know that you know! Please…."

"I'm sorry Bella, but it's not for me to tell. I was sworn to secrecy. I'm so sorry."

"What! If it's such a secret then why does everyone else know! Tell me the truth, Now Alice!"

"Bella. I can't. Everyone doesn't know, they only think they do so don't listen to any of it."

"Why won't Edward look at me? Or talk to me for that matter? Is he mad at me? Did I do something wrong? Please Alice, tell me something! I can't just sit here blindly in the dark while everyone else carrys flashlights"

I was yelling now and the whole lunch room was looking at me. Could my day possibly get any worse? Did I really want to know if It could? Alice pulled me into a sisterly hug. Truthfully I really needed one. Her arms served as a sort of curtain shielding me form bystanders judgemental eyes. I forced the tears to stay in my eyes. Alice just held on, I picked my head up to look around. The room was nearly empty, all that remained were a few slow eaters, the lunch lady and good ol' trusty Jasper and Alice.

Jasper was there to control my raging emotions no doubt. Nevertheless I very much appreciated his presence.

"Bella, your going to be late for class again. I promise that we will talk later okay? I'll give you a ride home." I just nodded.

Jasper and Alice walked me to Biology. Vomit bubbled up in my throat. Edward was in this class with me. That is he would be if he didn't decide to run away. I walked in and took my place. Next to Edward. He had stayed. He still refused to look at me. My tearful prisoners attempted to escape yet again. Only one was able to hope the fence, it slide quietly down my cheek and landed on the desk.

I felt Edward cringe next to me, but he still said nothing. The tension between us was thick enough to grab. I could taste it. Oddly enough it had a similar flavor to that of bile. Hmm. I peered at him through the long brown silky curtain that was my hair. Much like I did the first dad I'd seen him. He had that onyx color in his eyes, the scowl and something else that resembled pain. All to familiar.

I couldn't concentrate on anything else but him. Being next to Edward like this was very much like having someone plunge a knife in my back. Repeatedly. But of course since I wasn't on my A-game…

"Bella, could you please give us the scientific definition of the words symbiote and classificaton please."

Of course I knew the correct answers to the question. They realitivly easy considering they are two the first words that you learn in Biology. But no. They answers were no where to be found. Not now they weren't. It was as I'd never known.

"The answers, Bella." He quiried.

"I-I don't know, I'm sorry" it came out in an impeccably small voice.

"Hm. Interesting. Alright then. Can anyone give me the proper definitions please. How about you Mr. Newton?"

I was ashamed. Edward gave me the smallest of side glances. Probably out of pity. I cupped my face with my hands and stayed that way until the bell rang, releasing us to our last class. Gym. Oh Happy Day! I wanted to make like an ostrich and bury my head in the sand. I lifted my head from my hands and was not surprised at all to see that Edward had disappeared. Naturally.

Grabbing my bag I headed for the gym. There we were assigned partners. Mine of course on a day like this was….drum roll please. Lauren Mallory. Ah, yes. And can you guess what event we would be participating in? Swimming. And of course I forgot my swim suit. Oh well. No. Not oh well. My wonderfully awesome partner didn't want me to miss out so she gave me her extra to wear. It was made out of nothing but string. A Mallory special. A purple bikini.

I reluctantly put it on and threw my hair up into a high pony tail and walked out to the pool. Today we were going to be practicing diving techniques. We learned the stances, and then practiced with our partners off the side of the pool.

But of course Laurens dive was perfect. Mine looked like a retarded string bean. After about fifteen minutes of this is was on to the diving board. One by one. After you'd finished your turn you were to return to the side of the pool and watch everyone else. Lucky for me my last name is Swan, so I'm one of the last. Which means that everyone got to bare witness. I was nervous and and highly annoyed with all the stares that I was getting form the hormone crazed males. Gripping the metal hand rails I made my slowly up to the edge of the diving board, my toes curled over the edge as I prepared to do a Swan dive. No pun intended.

I lept up and cast myself downwards towards the aqua-blue abyss. My hands cut through the water and I sank down head first with the weight of the h2o pressing against me from all sides. My dive didn't turn out so bad! I made my way back to the surface to hear cat calls and whistles. What was this all about? Laughter spread like wild fire as the realization smacked me on the face. There floating about twelve feet in front of me was my purple bikini top. I was topless and everyone was staring at my chest! The back ground banter consisted of boys, " Oh shit!" "Damn!" " Nice Rack!". My face burned. I promised myself that I wouldn't cry.

I cupped my breasts in my hands and ran into the locker room, I threw on my clothes as fast as possible, and shot out of there like a bat out of hell. My hair was soaked and was beginning to freeze. Thank God that Alice was waiting for me by her car. I got in the passenger side and slammed the door shut, Alice with her vampire speed was already waiting for me inside. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into her chest.

"Oh Bella! I'm so sorry that I didn't see it sooner! You poor thing!" Aging I forced tears back.

"Its okay. Please just take me home Alice."

Without another word we were speeding towards my house at 150mph. I was never more thankful for vampire speed and agility. It was of course a quiet drive. What else could anyone possibly think to say?

Pulling into the driveway was a lot like playing tag, you know; when your being chased and you finally make it to base? Well home felt like base. And I wasn't sure that I'd ever leave again. Alice accompanied me inside and into my room. Where I flattened myself on the bed and beat my pillow with my fists. I was in pure hell! Hell I tell you!

"Bella. I'm so sorry" She repeated over and over.

"Uh! Why me? Why today!" Today had been one of the worst days I'd ever experienced.

"I wish that I could make it better Bella, but I can't. Why don't you try to get some rest. I'll come back and visit later, okay?" I agreed. Rest sounded wonderful. I could only hope that I wouldn't dream about showing off my tata's to everyone. I'd rather face Freddy or even Chucky.

I fell asleep, a dreamless one. Exactly what I needed. I woke up to a tapping on my window. It was Edward. I sprang to my feet and let him in.

I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed tightly. The hug was not returned.

"Bella. Will you go for a walk with me?" He voice was stern.

"Yes. Of course." He was different somehow.

"Edward, what's wrong? Why were you avoiding me?" He stayed quiet and handed me my coat.

"Come."

He took my hand and led me down the stairs safely and back outside. We walked to the edge of the forest where he leaned against the tree opposite me and produced my favorite crooked smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Edward. What's wrong?"

"Bella. This isn't easy for me to say" This was going to be bad.

"What are you talking about?"

"I think that we should take a break for awhile Bella. I'm no good for you."

"Are, you breaking up with me?" He swallowed hard.

"Only taking a break. I need some time."

"You, don't want to be with me?" His gaze averted away from me.

"I love you, Bella. I always will. But wanting you, is more difficult for me to explain than you can possibly imagine. Its best if we are apart for awhile " He said softly.

"Why, what's changed! Please! Edward tell me the truth."

Silence.

"I have to go now Bella. Please don't try to follow. And Stay away from me. Okay?" Tears were not going to be held back this time. They were having a jail break.

"Edward…Please."

"I need time, Bella. Please don't make this any harder. Please." My sobs were creating a tremendous amount of pain in my chest.

Edward leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my forehead. With that he turned around and headed into the thick darkening woods. I sunk to my knees and pawed at the earth. Rain seeping into my already wet clothes. I wrapped my arms around my legs and curled into the fetal position. "Edward" I whispered. "Edward". He was really gone. This day had turned into a full blown catastrophe.

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! I'D ALSO LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE FOR THE GREAT OPIONIONS! I HOPE THAT THIS WILL BE TO EVERYONE'S LIKING! Crosses fingers Oh! And yes…Edward…is taking a BREAK from Bella. Not BREAKING up for good. So please don't slap me……please?**_

_**In fear of being slapped…**_

_**YoricksSkull**_


	11. Mitigated

_**Mitigated**_

_**EPOV.**_

My overreaction had been mitigated by fear. And so many other things. Things that I couldn't yet explain, or begin to reason with. I had learned one very valuable thing about the current situation. Even as the undead, hormones still rage. Good to know, considering I had over a hundred years of unused, pent up , testosterone. No. Not unused, simply not used for it's specific purposes. Procreation, which I could not participate in. And Pleasure. Which I also could not participate in.

I heaved a heavy sigh, as I placed my arms above my head. So many bleak circumstances were weighing heavily upon me, causing a sort of exhaustion that I could never satiate. A quick glance at my clock showed that it was nearly six-thirty in the morning. It had been twelve hours since I shared a cell with that mutt. Twelve hours of internal struggle, lying on my couch.

Guilt welled up in my esophagus. I had not even so much as called Bella. Another involuntary response brought on by fear. And perhaps a spoon full of embarrassment. My clothes still reeked of filthy canine. I could probably goes as far to say that his putrid smell seeped into my skin. Yes. Yes I could. I'm lucky that I have a very strong gag reflex.

Allowing my thoughts to encircle fond memories of Bella, I headed in the direction of the bathroom. The hallway was quiet, thankfully. Grasping the golden handle I walked in, closing and locking it behind me. Granted that the oak doors small lock, didn't stand a chance if someone really wanted to get in. But it helped to create the illusion of privacy.

I lifted my shirt over my head and dropped it in the hamper next to the sink. My pants and boxers soon followed. Opening the glass door of the shower, I turned on the silver nozzle. All hot water; had I been human it would have scalded me. Grabbing my axe soap I scrubbed until I was fully satisfied, that the stink of mortal enemy was truly gone. I followed the action by running shampoo through my tangled hair. Turning it into a dark brown, without its reddish tint. The soapy water rolled over my chest and down my legs pooling at my feet. I sloshed the water in-between my toes.

Deciding that I was clean enough, I stepped out of the shower dried, then dressed with speed. I'd wasted enough time getting ready. Although the shower felt good it did very little to settle my nerves. I had more than a fair share of things to deal with. If Charlie had not told Bella about my brief imprisonment, then she would surely find out about it at school. She would want answers. Answers that I couldn't see myself telling. Gossip was sure to flow from the mouths of the ignorant. There was nothing I could do to stop it. If I couldn't bring myself to talk to Bella, she had little choice but to believe what she would hear. I breathed deeply knowing that no one would know the true origin of my record. So in many ways, lies were the lesser of two evils. It's amazing how ironic life can turn out to be. When the honesty of telling a lie was really the best policy. To lie was best.

But what of Jacob? Would he tell her the truth? My stomach hitched as I made my to the Volvo. The door was weightless in my hands. My un-natural gentle nature was one that was well tried, and well practiced. For opening a car door, or drinking from a glass cup. I was even practiced enough to give Bella hugs, and small kisses. But sex? Sex would surely awaken my primal beast. The bumping and grinding of, gyrating bodies. I felt myself stiffen as the thought of touching Bella entered my thoughts. I contemplated returning to the house, for a cold shower, but time was running out and Bella was no doubt waiting.

The drivers seat was contoured perfectly to my body. I was the only one to drive it. I wondered if Bella would be perfectly contoured to my body as well. I also had to hope that I would be the only one to drive her. Yes. Typical male, comparing a woman to car. Our relationship got more and more complicated with every passing moment. We'd been through so much. But nothing like this. There was no true villain to be dealt with. Simply unsatisfied needs. Cars are much easier to please. I little oil here, a few ounces of brake fluid there and it would purr like a kitten. But Bella's body absolutely scared the hell out of me. I could write a thesis paper about the complications of Isabella Swan.

I stuck the silver key into the ignition and sparked the engine to life. Was sex as easy as sticking in a key? No. By the time that I reached the highway from the driveway, I felt as if I had consumption. T.B. I could cough up blood at anytime or possibly faint. My knuckles were turning white around the steering wheel. Just a touch harder and it would break in half in my hands. I could break Bella. I would kill her. The thoughts of her impending doom with me wouldn't escape my mind. They remained there like a caged bird, one that enjoyed the life style of whistling the same song, and eating seed off a stick all the while pooping its own water.

My mind was reeling. Less than a hundred feet from her house. I was a nervous wreck. It had taken the whole of five minutes. I couldn't let Bella see me like this, let alone see her. I was bad for her. All wrong. Have you ever heard of a couple having sex one minute then writing an obituary the next? Every moment with Bella was dangerous. She deserved so much more. Punching the gas, I passed her house. Undetected. I knew that I was a coward, but there was so much more at stake than I could have ever imagined. I needed to gather my thoughts, then I would be ready to see her.

I took my usual space in the school's parking lot. Put my Debussy CD in, leaned back and closed my eyes. After breathing in and out for about fifteen minutes, I had re-collected my calm composure. No longer a raving lunatic I made my way to class. With no real need to pay attention, I allowed my eyes to stay focused but for my mind to wander. Thoughts of my classmates reverberated inside my brain. Much like a phone call that you refuse to pick up but they still continue to let it ring.

"_I can't believe that perfectly behaved Edward Cullen, spent the night in the slammer! Ha! I wonder why? I wonder what Bella thinks. Maybe she'll need a shoulder to cry on." _

Mike's delusions were seriously dangerous. I wanted him to disappear. I could make that happen. Having heard enough of very similar thoughts, I closed off my mind to everyone and everything. I'd never wanted to be deaf before, but it sounded rather attractive at the moment. Each class ticked away slowly and yet the seconds seemed to only increase my nervousness. Lunch was next. Walking to the cafeteria I stood line and got a tray of food, of course I wouldn't be eating it. It was simply for show. I sat down next to Alice and the rest of my family. Impatiently waiting the arrival of Bella.

"How are you holding up Edward?" Alice's voice broke the silence.

'I've been better. Have you seen Bella?"

"No. Not yet. Your not going to tell her, are you Edward?"

Silence.

"She deserves to know Edward. And from your lips. Otherwise all she'll know is what other people tell her."

"I know. And that's the way I want it. I can't let her know the rest Alice. I just can't."

"Well. I hope your ready to deal with what's about to happen then."

Alice grew quiet .Bella slowly walked to the table. Her face was that of confusion and uncertainty. When she was in arms length of Alice, she grabbed her wrist softly and invited her to sit else where alone with her. I was thankful. Her scent captivated me. Sending me into a wild lust filled frenzy. Images of her naked form filled my mind. I watched again as she bit her lip and slid her fingers inward. My body shook with fear. I was loosing my grip. I focused my mind on their conversation without looking at her directly.

"Alice, what's going on? I know that you know! Please…." Bella pleaded.

"I'm sorry Bella, but it's not for me to tell. I was sworn to secrecy. I'm so sorry."

"What! If it's such a secret then why does everyone else know! Tell me the truth, Now Alice!"

"Bella. I can't. Everyone doesn't know, they only think they do so don't listen to any of it."

"Why won't Edward look at me? Or talk to me for that matter? Is he mad at me? Did I do something wrong? Please Alice, tell me something! I can't just sit here blindly in the dark while everyone else carries flashlights"

Guilt took over my senses, sick to say that I was thankful for it. I got up as quickly as I could without being caught, trashed my uneaten food and ran outside for some fresh air. I let it cleanse my thoughts before attempting the greatest challenge yet. Sitting next to Bella in biology. I knew that it was more logical to simply skip for the day, but I was sure that that would only raise more suspicions and make things worse. So I stayed.

I walked into biology and took my seat. I cringed sitting next to her. I stayed silent. I couldn't say anything or I'd ravage her. Bella was enchanting. Everything about her was singing to me. I wanted her. Badly. I held my breath the entire time. All the while listening to Bella trying to flub through science answers that I knew that she knew. She couldn't answer them so they were passed off to Newton.

Gripping the bottom of the desk with both my hands I created two large craters. I longed to touch her. To feel what it would be like to be inside her. To be one with my beautiful Bella. But there would be no chance of this. The bell finally rang, I ran out quickly, deciding that I'd had enough and that it was time for me to make an important decision.

I sat in my car and watched as Bella disappeared behind the gymnasium doors. Starting the engine I drove off, leaving Bella behind me once again. I drove for what seemed like hours. Arguing with myself about what I would say. I parked the car at home and ran the distance to her house.

I tapped on her window, waking her up from what seemed to be much needed sleep. Ah, there it is guilt again. She allowed me in. She looked happy to see me.

"Bella. Will you go for a walk with me?" I asked in a stern voice. Not giving away any emotion that I was truly feeling.

"Yes. Of course." She countered.

"Edward, what's wrong? Why were you avoiding me?" I stayed silent and handed her, her coat.

"Come." I said. How I wished that I could make her in more ways than one.

I took her hand and led her down the stairs safely and back outside. We walked to the edge of the forest where I leaned against the tree opposite her and produced a crooked smile, that didn't reach my eyes.

"Edward. What's wrong?" worry sounded in her voice.

"Bella. This isn't easy for me to say" I was about to cause her pain.

"What are you talking about?"

"I think that we should take a break for awhile Bella. I'm no good for you."

"Are, you breaking up with me?" I swallowed hard.

"Only taking a break. I need some time." I watched the tears well in her eyes. I wanted so badly to kiss them away. But this was needed. I couldn't jeopardize her safety anymore.

"You, don't want to be with me?" I averted my eyes away from her, deep chocolate brown ones. It was painful to do so.

"I love you, Bella. I always will. But wanting you, is more difficult for me to explain than you can possibly imagine. Its best if we are apart for awhile " I said softly.

"Why, what's changed! Please! Edward tell me the truth!"

Silence.

"I have to go now Bella. Please don't try to follow. And Stay away from me. Okay?" Her tears spilled from her lashes and down her soft cheeks, even when she cried, she was beautiful. Seductive even.

"Edward...Please."

"I need time, Bella. Please don't make this any harder. Please." I choked back, the sound of a sob. I couldn't cry, but I could make noise.

I supplied a soft good bye kiss, and ran into the woods. Leaving her alone to her tears was the hardest thing that I ever had to do. But I needed to get over this. I ran home letting the wind and rain collide with my body, soaking my clothes. When I'd finally made it back, something hard collided with my body, I was certain that it wasn't rain.

"Why! Edward what did you do!" Alice screamed.

"I did what had to be done, Alice"

"Like hell Edward. You better explain to me why I have a shattered best friend to comfort."

"Not-"

"No! Don't give me any excuses! Explain yourself."

"I had to Alice!"

"Why?" She asked with force.

"There are about a thousand reasons, Alice."

"Good. Start listing them then."

"No." As soon as I finished the vowel of "O" I was slammed up against a tree being held there by my neck, by a very pissed off pixie like vampire.

"I said start listing." I caved and gave her what she wanted.

"I'm afraid I'll hurt her! I'm afraid that I can't please her in the way she so desires! What if I'm not enough for her Alice! I've never been with a woman! What if I kill her! I'm sexually frustrated damn it! And What about the pack knowing! It's only a matter of time before they find out! How the hell am I supposed to explain this to her! I'm tired of putting her in these situations! Plus she has to deal with the fact that her father arrested me and her best friend…which she doesn't know about! Can you blame me for running Alice? I'm scared." I'd let it all out. Surprisingly it felt great.

"Hmm. Man up Edward."

She let go of my neck, and let me slide down hard against the bark of the tree. I hadn't expected that reaction from her. I watched as she disappeared into the woods, towards my broken Bella's house. I needed time to think. But Alice had just said something very important. I had been acting like a teenage boy. It was time for a change. A change mitigated by a tiny, pixyish vampire.

Whoop! There it is! Chapter 11! Hope that you enjoyed it! Now that you got to see Edwards side of the story… See he did have reasons. Well my friends let me know what you think! Reviews Love…So show me some!!!

YoricksSkull


	12. Tourniquet

_**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm Finally back with an update! I apologize for it taking so long! But I've had a few distractions and complications that needed to be sorted out firstly. I hope that you'll enjoy this update! Things are about to get interesting! **_

_**Tourniquet**_

EPOV.

I sat at the base of the ancient pine contemplating what it really meant to be a man. I concluded one thing that I believed to be right. To not run away in fear, Something that I had regrettably just done. Bella was simply fulfilling a desire that was more natural than my very existence. I laughed at myself for being so feebly minded. But there was still no conceivable way that I could fathom to make everything right. Especially now that it was only a matter of time before Jacob would phase. His thoughts and feelings all laid out before the pack, just like everyone else's were laid out for me. A quiet shame settled into my bones. As of right now, I couldn't even imagine what is to come.

JPOV.

I was running out of excuses to keep away from phasing. Obligation linked me to more than myself; Sam, the pack, and Bella. And yet I still couldn't douse the images of her and alight them a fire. I imagined the warmth of her lips on mine, the way her eyes sparkled when the sun hit them just right. I envisioned her body, seduced by the low light of her lamp, touching herself in ways no other had ever touched her. I desperately wanted to be the one to satisfy her needs. It was a part of Bella that was uninhibited, untainted, free. But no matter how I tried, I couldn't keep myself from wanting her. I doubt I ever could. 

I ran through thousands of possible scenarios of what could possibly happen when my thoughts leaked through the wire. Sam would no doubt be disappointed, more than likely he would forbid me to communicate with Bella again. The greater good and the consequence of my actions and yada ya. Bella's innocence would be severely compromised. Truly it already had, but the frightening thing was that it could very well get worse. I so wanted my wall to be empty, but it was painted in shame, the color of Bella. 

I closed my eyes tightly, refusing to see the reality presented before me. The blackness of it. I couldn't deny even to myself that this time it was I who had gone too far. But at the same time desire clouded my judgment. I wasn't a bad choice for Bella. At least that's what I continued to tell myself. Forcing myself into a numbness I allowed my mind to drift off. 

"Jacob? Are you awake?" Sam had finally tracked me down, of course in the only moment of peace I'd managed to achieve for days.

"Sure, sure" I countered.

"We have a problem." There was always a problem. I got up groggily and answered the door to find a rather disturbed looking face. 

"Quil and Embry have picked up an unfamiliar scent. Vampire. Not one of The Cullens. Its all along the borders of La Push and Forks Someone is desperately trying to get in."

"Okay. What do you want me to do about it!?" I snapped. I knew damn well I was second in command, but the pressure was starting to wear me thin. 

"Jacob, you are not fulfilling your duty to this pack. And I think its time you supply an explanation."

"Its nothing. And maybe I don't want to be a part of this pack anymore! I was never even given a choice anyhow!" Anger surged through me like an electrical storm.

"It's not up for negotiation Jacob. it's a fate we all must share. I know Damn well that its not "nothing" Billy told me that you stayed the night in jail, with a Cullen no less. Any reason why?" 

"None of your business." I'd made my choice. My debt belonged to Bella. To protect her and everything that she is, and everything she ever will be. 

"Your business is everyone's business, get used to it Jake. It's time to grow up."

"I am." I stormed passed him and out the door. 

"Good Luck with the new tail!" I shouted as I grabbed my Rabbits keys and left the black house behind me. Possibly, forever.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0**

BPOV.

" A break?" 

I said to no one in particular. What had brought this on!? Had it been Charlie? Jacob? Suspicious colors were painting so many faces to me lately. Least of all did I expect this. I slowly made my way back to the house through a foggy veil of tears, very much like looking through a cataract. The sheeting rain wasn't helping my cause much. The weather had began reflecting my mood, my very emotion. Dark, dreary, confused and cold. 

His face held no ounce of emotion, as if it was the easiest thing he'd done that day. "Don't follow me? Leave me alone?" What had I done? Was there some one else? The notion made my heart drop even further. A part of me couldn't blame him for wanting someone else. Someone he didn't have to worry about breaking, like the fragile china doll he believed I was. Someone with ethereal beauty to match his own. 

The salt from my tears tasted like blood in my mouth, causing my stomach to churn. I collapsed on the front step of the house, begging the world to swallow me whole. The hurt was simply too much to bear. It was as if my heart had been ripped right from my chest as if the words he had spoken had created some sort of makeshift hand. All I could do was sit there and slowly watch it cease to beat. Bella Swan was crumbling. I curled into the fetal position, sobbing and clutching the invisible hole in my chest. Begging for death, anything but losing him. Losing Love. Losing Life. Losing the desire to go on. 

"Oh, Bella" Alice's voice broke through the rain, causing a surreal sort of flourish to the world. Her arms wrapped gently around me, pulling me up into her she carried me into the house and into my room, lying me softly on the bed. I simply sobbed all the harder.

"Shhhh, shhhh, it'll be okay Bella" Her voice urged me to listen, to believe her. 

"Why Alice? What have I done?" My body rocked with my dry sobs. 

"Edward's just… very confused right now. That and being absurdly ignorant. I promise he'll come around." Her words held pity and conviction. 

"None of this makes any sense! It apparently has something to do with me and yet no one will include me in what's unfolding! Alice YOU know, tell me what's going on! Please!" 

"It's not my place to Bella. I'm sorry But, I just can't. Just give it some time. Go to sleep. You've had an un-necessary long day!" She was more than right. Sleep sounded blissful in a time of sadness. I closed my eyes yielding to the weight of my eyelids. 

"Bella?" She was rubbing my back in soothing circles. 

"Yes, Alice?"

"I realize that this is completely out of character for me but, Fuck Edward. He isn't always right, and he certainly isn't perfect, in fact at times he's down right irrational and tends to overreact in extremes." A smile played across my lips, I had never heard Alice swear before. She was usually so bubbly and proper.

"Edward is a man, and at the same time just as inexperienced in the ways of the world as a teenage boy. He's still got some growing up to do, but he does love you Bella. Very much. Know and remember that." She placed a soft kiss on my cheek and smiled broadly. 

"Feel better?" 

"A bit" I sniffed. I knew then, just like I always had that Alice was like the sister that I never had, but always wanted. I needed her, and here she was. Not all had been lost or so I thought.

Charlie's cruiser pulled into the driveway, it took him the usual amount of time to get into the house, but he was stopped short of yelling up tome that he was home by the ringing of the phone. 

"Hey Billy, just pulled in" I heard him say. His tone however went from good natured to one of great concern. 

"Okay, thanks. I'll let her know." It was abrupt. Short, sweet and to the point.

Charlie knocked slowly on the door, and was surprised to see Alice sitting on the bed next to me. 

"Oh. Hi there dear." 

"Hello, Charlie" She answered. 

"Bells, I'm afraid that I have some bad news. Jacob told Billy to tell you that he's sorry, he wasn't sure why. And that he's left." Tears threatened to make an encore. In the same day, I had lost My dignity, Edward, and Jacob. What more could I lose? Did I want to know? The hole in my heart was now gushing, oozing with contempt, grief and blood. The only way to make it stop was a tourniquet. Which I didn't have.

_**All Right you cool cats…you know what to do! Review Review Review! MuchLoveYoricksSkull**_

I'm still NOT Stephenie Meyer…She still owns it all…I'm just borrowing!


	13. Black and Whites Vision of Rust and Salt

**_Black and Whites Vision of Rust and Salt._**

When one loses everything in one day, it becomes crystal clear that life has a whole different set of plans for you. But the game isn't over until you cease to exist. Body, mind and soul. I still had all of these things, no matter how much I wished at that very moment, I didn't. I'd lost my atmosphere. Sun, moon, and twilight. Life was now simply devoid of anything. Especially feeling. I was numb from head to toes; floating in a nonsensical world. One of Myth and Legend.

Alice had left me to my own devices, allowing me ample time to sink into the quick sand of despair, and I truly had. Charlie pushed for answers, he asked if it was because of the kiss. Of course, then he realized that he let a small secret slip, as I had never told him about Jacob kissing me. He back peddled. It became a sour debate and he still refused to tell me anything. Classified information. I ushered him out of my room and told him to leave me alone. Alone. I was finally as alone as the day I'd first moved to Forks. Being so alone brought with it a swirl of questions.

I wondered where Jacob had gone? I would have forgiven him, I always did. He was hard to stay mad at. What was Edward doing now? Why had things between us gotten so bad, that it resulted in a break? I always assumed that a "break" was just a half-assed way of breaking up. Half the guilt perhaps? I hadn't any room for hope. So, no thoughts of "Maybe we'll get back together" crossed my mind. Could I forgive Edward as easily as I could forgive Jacob? Perhaps, perhaps not. My Sunday was thoroughly trashed. A new school week would start tomorrow, and I would be driving myself, with my trusty ol' truck.

Tears began to well up again, I refused to let them fall. I closed my eyes as tightly as possible falling hard into the abyss of sleep.

__

Edward and Jacob were standing in front of me, just slightly beyond my reach. I walked forward to meet them, but they began moving farther and farther away. I ran towards them, until at last they had disappeared and I was standing in a darken forest, with leaves that were glowing an eerie green. Much like the light of glow worms in a cave.

I called out to them, but no answer was given. The ground beneath me felt like mushy oatmeal, and reeked like rotting corpses. A maniacal laugh blew in with a chilly breeze, one that didn't belong. Tingles ran down my spine. The laugh was horrible, one that as a child you'd imagine coming from your closet, or underneath your bed.

"Bella….."

It was whispering to me now. At the corner of my eye something or someone sped past me, it reminded me of the day that Edward ran around our meadow in under 5 seconds, proving how perfect of a predator he was. I couldn't disagree.

Whatever was sharing the space of the forest with me now, was very much the same. I knew deep in my gut that there was no way out. Beside that fact that my body felt heavy, as if I were linked to a boulder of significant size.

"Bella……"

The voice vibrated my skin with fear. It was closer now. I would be seeing it soon. A brilliant flash of jewel red appeared in front of me, with eyes that matched and a smile more grotesque wicked and contorted than sharks. I recognized this dream enhanced fear.

Victoria…….

I laid in the dark, frozen to my bed as if my very skin was sewn to a wet sheet. Terrified. I longed for the stone cold arms of love passed to envelop me. Just a dream I told myself. Just a bad dream. My life was a bad dream. I had to wonder if the one who said that "It's better to have loved and lost, than to never have loved at all" had in fact ever really loved and lost. I highly doubted it.

I threw off my blue comforter and planted my feet firmly on the cushy carpet. I needed to ground myself to something real, and the ground was as real as it got. The morning was quick to remind me of my human frailties, my stomach was growling, my heart was hammering, tears danced on the edges of my eyes, and I was sore. Making my way to the shower with my toiletries in hand, I prepared for the longest shower possible.

The silver knobs were smooth and cold to the touch, and a harsh reminder, as many things were. I turned the hot water on until it was near scalding. If my curse was to remain human for the rest of my life, then I was going to feel it all. I stepped in, wincing at the heat, I toggled between the two, but either way I went I was reminded of the fire of Jacobs touch, or the ice of Edwards caress. Was everything so black and white? Were there truly no colors in-between? And further more, had Jacob been right when he'd said that I loved him too? Is that why his departure hurt just as much? Or was it the duel effect? Confusion whirled in my mind. How can there possibly be two rights for one person? Was that possible?

I soon found myself curled in the fetal position on the floor of the shower. Adding my own salty tears to the steady stream of shower water. I thought of Alice in Wonderland, Crying so much from her sudden misfortune that she flooded an entire room, and half a habitat. Causing the creatures to swim in her salty wake. I could be Alice I thought.

However, I don't give my self very good advice.

I laid there until the water had inevitably turned arctic. I switched the knobs off and grabbed a black towel A towel that matched my soul, my mood, the night. I headed back to my room, not caring what I was picking out of my closet. Once dressed I headed for the kitchen and helped myself to a bowel of cocoa puffs.

The bowl sat empty in front of me, with a small river of milk on one side. Funny, I thought. Sometimes not even chocolate is a good enough remedy. A dark chuckle escaped my lips. Washing the bowl and spoon and a few other dishes in the sink I allowed my mind to drift, but was instantly stalled by a stinging sensation in my right index finger.

I slowly raised my hand out of the soapy dishwater to examine the cause of my current discomfort. I gazed at a cut, clearly made by the fillet knife that Charlie had used to fillet the fish he'd recently caught. My stomach wanted to churn, but instead I pushed myself to pinch my finger, allowing a ruby red droplet to form an orb. It smelled of rust and salt. I took a deep breath in, raised my finger then closed my eyes. At once I felt the sensation of lips upon my finger, wet and slowly sucking. It sent chills down my spine. I couldn't open my eyes to see who it was, I was to enthralled in the tingles.

I moaned in ecstasy. The feeling was incredible. I slowly opened my eyes to find that no one was there with me, my finger was gently hanging from my own lips, now stained with my own blood. The behavior was strange even for me, but somehow, it helped to heal a small part of me. All things bleed I thought, all things feel pain. I wasn't the only one. Were Edward and Jacob feeling pain, just as I was?

Running my hand underneath the faucet I washed away the stain that clung to my finger while looking at the clock on the oven. It showed that I had exactly 30 minutes to get to class. I grabbed my black unisex jacket, backpack, and truck keys and headed for my big red beast.

It didn't take long to get to there, traffic in Forks was always light. I pulled into a spot I knew would be far enough away from where he would park. My stupid shiny Volvo owner. Memories played out like an old movie. The glares he gave me in the first week, our first lunch together. How he'd said he was tired of trying to avoid me, that if he was going to hell, he wanted to do it thoroughly. How he'd tried to tell me that he was dangerous, our first kiss, the first night that he'd stayed at my house.

It all seemed like a lovely dream. Dreams came often in the life of Bella Swan. However the majority, were nightmares. Pulling myself out of my reverie I grabbed my bag from the back and headed off to class. All through English I tasted the salty, rust of my own blood dancing upon my own tongue. I longed for a coke.

I received several glances and long stares through out the day. Girls giggled, gossip flew. I still hadn't a clue what they were all talking about. I wasn't sure that I wanted to know anymore. My life was partially founded upon secrets, and I wasn't sure that I could handle anymore. Lunch arrived slowly, I found a place next to mike the faithful golden retriever.

It felt like the first day of Forks high all over again. Jessica sat across the table from mike, drooling over him. I would have thought it cute, or mildly pathetic if I wasn't in such a self induced stupor. Mikes voice broke through a bit loudly, especially for his close proximity.

"Well, Bella? What do you think?" Had he been talking to me the entire time?

"Uh, sorry. Think about what?"

"Going to a movie? With me? I asked you 3 times now. Are you alright?" He had to be mental. I digress. He was mental.

"Uh, I'm not sure that's a great idea right now Mike" I tried sounding kind, but I was truly irate. Few conversations with mike ever remained pleasant.

"Oh. Uh. Okay." his expression was almost heartbreaking. Almost.

"I'll go with you mike" Jess countered.

"Uh. Nah, thanks anyway Jess." Her face, was positively evil.

"Oh. Of course. It's just a bit of a shock that Bella would be good enough for you Mike, that's all." I wasn't shocked, but It didn't help my mood that Jess was about to pour it on thick. What a pal!

"Bella's wonderful Jessica, and she's obviously good enough for several people. Your just jealous." Angela's quiet voice penetrated the room. An horrid smirk played on Laurens lips. Who of course was seated directly next to Jessica's left side.

"Is she now? Is that why Edward wouldn't tell Bella of his Stint in prison? Hmm. Oh, not to mention that she apparently isn't even good enough for her own father's respect considering he wouldn't tell her that he was the one that arrested him, and her best friend. Ah! I can see by the look on your face Bella that you also are shocked to hear that your also not good enough for your La Push friend to tell you the truth!"

"Lauren! That's enough!" Mike sounded.

"Ahhh. Poor Bella! But wait, I'm almost finished! The cherry! Edward dumped Bella! Because? Anyone? SHE WASN"T GOOD ENOUGH! I think that I've more than proved my point that poor pathetic, Isabella Swan isn't worthy of shit! Gosh that felt good!"

My mind and heart raced, while tears of hate and betrayal, and respect for the friends who stood their ground for me threatened to trickle. Of course none of the Cullen's had shown up to witness such a production. I wanted to run, but my feet felt as if they were cemented to the ground. If what Lauren had said was true, Charlie, Jacob, Alice, the entire school had known. I was a laughing stock, who wasn't worthy of her fathers or her friends, or her boyfriends trust.

Dry sobs and choppy breaths were the only noises coming form me. I couldn't even look into Lauren or Jessica's face. What had I done to them to deserve this sort of treatment? Mike's sweaty hand rubbed circles in my back. While Angela uttered soothing words to me. How could some people be so sensitive, while others were so insensitive.

I finally managed to stand and run from the cafeteria, while others gawked and whispered behind me. I didn't want any further part in the Forks soap opera. I got into my truck and vowed to leave it all behind. I would run. Just like they had. I wondered if this was black and whites vision of rust and salt.

**__**

Here you have it friends! An update! Thanks to those of you who reviewed! Lets see if we can get more rolling in this time! It motivates me to write faster if I know that the story is being read! Now do what you do best! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!YoricksSkull


	14. Misanthropist's Heaven

**__**

Misanthropist's heaven.

Insanity, irrationality, senselessness, absurdity, folly, recklessness, stupidity, craziness. Words that perfectly described me, myself and I. Because these days, those people are all very unique. I clutched my hair and screamed at the sky, beckoning Zeus to strike me with a massive lightening bolt. How did Lauren know all of that! I longed for an ordinary predictable life. One without the cheesy horror film script.

I got into the cab of my truck and jammed the keys into the ignition. Pushing my truck as fast it would go, I sped towards home. The trip home went unusually fast. I was thankful that something was in my favor, but as always my luck typically takes a nose dive. Before my eyes sitting in its usual spot sat Charlie's cruiser. He had impeccable timing, considering he hardly ever came home early from work. Terrific.

The house itself had turned into a beacon of anger, it glowed a bright red. I felt like a bull, anxious to charge. I climbed awkwardly down from the cab and stormed through the front door walking straight passed Charlie and upstairs to my room with out even a "Kiss my ass". Did he follow? You bet.

"Bells? Is something wrong?"

"Yes! Yes there is! How could you lie to me Charlie! Did you really think that I wouldn't find out!" I blurted. If he was going to follow, then he was going to get an ear full.

"Find what out Bella?" He questioned me sternly, as if I were off my rocker.

"Oh please! How about the fact that you arrested Edward and Jacob huh? How bout that for a start."

Silence.

"Your reaction speaks louder than words _Charlie"_

"Tell me this, why is it that Lauren Mallory, knew nearly every detail! She humiliated me in front of everyone!"

Silence.

"How the hell did she know Charlie! Answer me!"

"Bella…"

"HOW!"

"I work with Marshall Mallory Bella." A hint of betrayal lined his mouth, much like that of a contorted pumpkin.

"Who is Marshall Mallory?"

"It's Laurens father, he's one of my deputies. I trusted that he wouldn't say anything…"

"Looks like this town is full of back stabbers then, doesn't it!"

"Bells, your being-"

"Being what!?"

"Nothing." exactly.

"I'm beginning to see why mom walked out on you Charlie. Your deceitful and irresponsible and completely infuriating!" Below the belt.

"Isabella Marie Swan! You may be angry, but I'm still your father after all. I won't stand here and allow you to belittle me like that. Your mother and I had several mutual problems. I'm sorry that life didn't work out the way you wanted it to, but guess what pumpkin? It rarely does, that's part of growing up."

"I hate it here! Do you understand that? In fact that's the only reason that I'm even here at the moment. To collect my things and leave again"

"If you think that I'm allowing my teenage daughter to walk out this door, to live on her own then you've got another thing coming little miss! Where do you plan on staying… hmm?" He had me there.

"Seattle, until I can fly out of here. After that somewhere warm and not so damn green!" A small chuckle escaped his lips.

"I see. Well as police chief I think it's my duty to detain you. As a father, I believe that it's my right to beg you to stay. And as an authority figure in general I'd say that Seattle is a bad choice considering the current state of things"

"Why?"

"Killings Bella. It's been all over the news, and in the papers. Possible serial killer or gang related activity. I'm surprised that you haven't heard."

"I've been distracted" I was losing steam. My anger was diffusing. I wasn't going anywhere.

"Why'd you do it Charlie?"

"Will I ever be _Dad_ again?" he asked me sadly.

"Depends. Why'd you do it?"

"They were fighting close to the house, they woke me up. I went out broke it up and asked questions. All I got was it was an altercation and that it was nearly resolved. Then they started fighting again by the cruiser, so I brought them in. I still don't know the why Bella. I'm sorry, I just thought that it might do them some good. Poor judgment on my part."

"I'll say."

"I'm sorry that I did it, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. But I can't completely bring myself to say that it was wrong."

"Unbelievable Charlie!" I stormed up to my room and slammed the door.

Thankfully he chose to give me my space, which was exactly what I needed and wanted. Somewhere along the line between finding out and talking with Charlie I was thwarted in my plans of leaving this one green horse town, with far too many secrets. I had too many obligations to stay. I couldn't leave in the middle of the school year, Renee was happy with just her and Phil, and Charlie was almost helpless on his own.

Things were conspiring against me. I wished that I could just pack up my stuff and head out in a blazing orange sunset like a cowboy. But no. That sort of thing wasn't meant of me.

Sprawling out on my bed I picked up my old copy of Wuthering Heights and began to read a random passage,

__

"A perfect misanthropist's heaven: and Mr. Heathcliff and I are such a suitable pair to divide the desolation between us." (**A/N : from page 3 of Wuthering Heights. Written by Emily Bronte.)**

__

"Ironic"

I said aloud to no one. My life was laced with ironic allusions. It was sickening at times. Except for when the irony was sweet. After deciding that I'd read enough I closed my overly read old book, closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. Dreamless.

The passing week brought cool, damp air and an angry gray cloud cover with the threat of rain. Classes were average, most people ignored me. Which I almost preferred. I hadn't seen Alice for nearly two weeks. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper showed up on occasion, but they too ignored me. It was the closest thing I could get to invisible. Charlie and I weren't on speaking terms, but my grades had gone up in all classes by two points. I had all the time in the world, and nothing to do.

It was finally last period, on a Friday. I had began to detest weekends, it left me little in the way of distractions. When the bell finally rang, I headed off to my locker to discard any unnecessary books. I peered at the small slits in the top of my locker where a small folded piece of paper sat wedged. I pulled it out, it was a note with my name neatly written across the front.

I slowly opened it, revealing a short message in hand writing that I recognized.

"Bella, Don't go home."

**__**

Cliff hanger! I hope that you enjoyed the update, and thank you all who reviewed! Awesome job! And of course you know what time it is now! Review Review , Review!! YoricksSkull

P.s. I apologize for any grammatical errors that I miss throughout the story. I was not born an editor!


	15. Notes on Shame

_Notes on Shame_

Although the writing was neat, there was still a messy, quality to it. As if written in a hurry, or as if someone was trying to disguise their familiar scrawl. But I could bet my life on it that it was Edwards. All that was missing was the "Be Safe". My heart seized at the sudden memory. Although, the message could have easily been from Alice as well, side by side their writing was very similar. The thought, made my confidence subside.

I re-folded the paper making sure that it matched with the well defined creases. Then stuffed it in my right pocket for safe keeping. I shoved my trig book, and my history book on the shelf and replaced them with English, and Economics. I walked out to the parking lot, and discovered a messy haired blonde boy leaning against the driver side door. "Mike" I breathed . I approached him with the readiness to turn and head back towards the school. But I walked on ward.

" Hey, Mike?"

"Oh, hey Bella. I was beginning to think that you were never going to come out. I just wanted to make sure that you got the note?." Mike had written it?

"You wrote it?"

"Oh, me? No…I was told to make sure that you got it. I slid it in your locker in-between 5th and 6th period. I was told it was to be done discreetly."

"I see, may I ask who gave it to you?"

"I wish that I could tell you Bella. But I can't. You see the strange thing is, I'm not exactly sure how I got the note myself. I received instructions along with it and that's what I did."

"Did you read it?"

"Honestly, no. But I was compelled to. But I just really felt that I shouldn't. Well, I should really get going, I have to work today. So I'll catch you later Bella." He smiled and walked away, that was the end.

I was confused to say the least, It was very out of Mike's character to not pry. Also, someone had given Mike this mystery note, why couldn't they just give it to me? If I couldn't go home where was I supposed to go? I clambered up into the cab and started the engine, contemplating the various places that I could possibly disappear to. There would be no going to the Cullen house, no trip to La Push to see Jacob. I opted for a nice drive. I headed towards La Push and before I drove over the line I took a direct right, down a gravel road, that was heavily lined with ferns.

I drove a little ways down the road then had abrupt change of heart. It was ridiculous to drive around all night. I was tired and hungry and wanted to relax. I pulled a U-ball and headed back towards home.

It didn't take long to get there. I sat in the truck analyzing the house. It didn't look dangerous. After 10 minutes or so, I closed the front door behind me and locked it, if Charlie wanted in he could use his key.

It was quiet, and nothing was out of place.

I pulled my chair up to the ancient piece of machinery that Charlie referred to as a computer, and geared it up. It whirred to life but, my patience was warn thin by the thousands of spam adds that continued to pop up. Deciding to give it time to finish I made my way for the kitchen to fill my gullet.

My efforts of finding a healthy meal were fruitless. I clearly hadn't been grocery shopping in sometime. All that was in the cabinet was an dusty can of Spaghetti O's. Meatballs included. _Yum_… Makes one wonder what sort of preservatives that are added, so you aren't bothered with the inconvenience of refrigeration. I struggled for about thirty minutes trying to locate a can opener, I found one that looked as if it was made of bone, coming from the Mesozoic era. Then I wondered how a Tyrannosaurus Rex would open a can of the chefs finest Spaghetti O's with such un-proportionate arms. They were very silly looking.

I dumped the contents into a bowl and threw them in the good old microwave. Nuked them for 4 minutes, grabbed a spoon and dug in. I must have been starving because they were absurdly delicious.

Since my meal was so classy, I drank straight from the milk carton, not very Bella-esque but hey. I washed my bowl and spoon and placed them in their appropriate places, then headed back up to my room. I nearly screamed bloody murder. There sitting on my bed was a short spiky haired vampire, glaring daggers at me.

"I knew that you wouldn't listen" She said icily

"I had a caprice. Sue me Alice. I'm guessing that you were the writer of the note that was stuck _discreetly _into my locker?"

Silence.

"In any case Bella, I'm sorry that I haven't been around lately. I've be detained from doing so."

"Detained? How so?"

"I shouldn't be telling you this, because you've been through enough. Have you been watching the news at all?"

"I'm assuming your not talking about the pregnant trans-gender or Sir. Nuttington the amazing water skiing squirrel?"

"Interesting, but no. I'm talking about the killings Bella. We suspect that they aren't human. No mortal could kill so many in a matter of days. There was hardly anything left of those people." My mind wandered thinking about the deaths of the innocents. They could have been mothers, had lovers, had best friends of their own. Living normal lives. My mind wandered to Laurent. Fear shot through me like ice water.

"Yes. Now your on the right track."

"Another coven?"

"Perhaps, but perhaps even more than that. All we know is that it has nothing to do with a serial killer or gang related activity. It's not possible."

"Okay, then."

" I've been trying to see anything, but I just can't yet. So if perchance someone leaves you a note stating that it isn't safe to go home…listen"

"Alright. Well is it safe to be home then?" I scoffed?

"I should say that would be obvious."

I couldn't bring myself to ask about him, but I was more than desperate.

"Edward…?"

"He moves around a lot, we aren't exactly sure where he is, the last we saw of him he was in Alaska."

"Alaska." I said quietly to myself.

"I'm sorry Bella. About everything, I really am. But I hate to say that I can't stay long. I have to get back to being detained." My heart dropped. It was so wonderful to see Alice. Tears threatened to escape but I refused their departure. Her arms wrapped themselves around me like ice covered ropes. She gently kissed my cheek.

"I miss you, you know." She said.

"I miss you too Alice. I miss all of you."

"I know Bella. Keep yourself safe, okay?" Hard to do; But I would try.

"I couldn't stay mad at her, if there was a reason she'd been away I believed her heart and soul. I watched as she disappeared back through the window in my room, just like Edward had so many times, and just like Jacob had those times he tried to explain to me that he was a werewolf.

I had far to many strange experiences for the average teen girl.

I tried to distract myself by working on my English paper. But I knew that only one thing could truly take my mind elsewhere. Something only my deeper half knew how to do. I stripped down to my black bra and boy shorts with green ribbon lacing, put on some music and made my way to the my bed. A mattress of self sin I thought to myself.

I know that you've been waiting for it  
I'm waiting too  
In my imagination I'd be all up on you  
I know you got that fever for me  
Below uh hundred and two  
And boy I know I feel the same  
My temperature's through the roof..

I slid my hand softly down my panties, biting down on lip. My hand was electric; warm and soft. I pictured Edwards cold fingers working their way deep inside me, the sensation of icy silk.

If there's a camera up in here  
Then it's gonna leave with me  
When I do (I do)  
If there's a camera up in here  
Then I'd best not catch this flick  
On YouTube (YouTube)  
'Cause if you run your mouth and brag  
About this secret rendezvous  
I will hunt you down  
'Cause baby I'm up in my bidness  
Like a Wendy interview  
But this is private  
Between you and I

The wetness added a whole other feeling, sending intense tingles down my thighs and down my spine, causing me to bite harder on my lip. I fantasized about him kissing me in ways he never had before, and I returning the favor.

Touch my body  
Put me on the floor  
Wrestle me around  
Play with me some more  
Touch my body  
Throw me on the bed  
I just wanna make you feel  
Like you never did.  
Touch my body  
Let me wrap my thighs  
All around your waist  
Just a little taste  
Touch my body  
Know you love my curves  
Come on and give me what I deserve  
And touch my body.

Intense pleasure racked my body, as I imagined Edward entering me, pressing into me, hitting all the sensitive spots on the inside. I moaned with un-real pleasure.

If there's a camera up in here  
Then it's gonna leave with me  
When I do (I do)  
If there's a camera up in here  
Then I'd best not catch this flick  
On YouTube (YouTube)  
'Cause if you run your mouth and brag  
About this secret rendezvous  
I will hunt you down  
'Cause baby I'm up in my bidness  
Like a Wendy interview  
But this is private  
Between you and I

I could feel myself clench around my fingers, increasing the wetness.

Touch my body  
Put me on the floor  
Wrestle me around  
Play with me some more  
Touch my body  
Throw me on the bed  
I just wanna make you feel  
Like you never did.  
Touch my body  
Let me wrap my thighs  
All around your waist  
Just a little taste  
Touch my body  
Know you love my curves  
Come on and give me what I deserve  
And touch my body.

Imma treat you like a teddy bear  
You won't wanna go nowhere  
In the lap of luxury  
Baby just turn to me  
You won't want for nothing boy  
I will give you plenty  
Touch my body

I wondered what it would feel like to have him climax with me, releasing himself into me. Together. Shocks rocked my body, as the tickles arched my back. "Edward" I breathed.

Touch my body  
Put me on the floor  
Wrestle me around  
Play with me some more  
Touch my body  
Throw me on the bed  
I just wanna make you feel  
Like you never did.  
Touch my body  
Let me wrap my thighs  
All around your waist  
Just a little taste  
Touch my body  
Know you love my curves  
Come on and give me what I deserve  
And touch my body. 

I closed my eyes, and allowed myself to breathe and cry if need be. I should be sharing these feelings with him, and yet I'm not. Shame once again settled in. Standing and making my way to my closet I replaced my negligee with my favorite sweat and t-shirt, completed my nightly routine and cried myself to sleep.

**__**

A/N: Woot! There ya have it another update! I'm getting better at this! I delighted with the reviews! Keep em up!! It really does help! Thanks to all of you!! Now got what you do best….REVIEW!! YoricksSkull


	16. Inruder

Intruder

Waking up, was a mistake. As it usually was. I rolled over and attempted to smell a scent that had long since disappeared. Lucky for me I had the curse of a photographic memory, at least when it came to him. Every detail was just as vibrant, painfully so.

I crossed my arms over my chest in a pathetic attempt to keep myself from exploding, and headed for the solace of hot water and a granola bar. Unfortunately, Charlie had ran late so there was little to no hot water, and I hadn't gone grocery shopping yet, so there would be no breakfast. It felt as if I were running out of time, energy and the will to live.

The ride to school was of the usual. Green, wet and dreary. Classes themselves held all the luster of black dirt. Lunch however proved to be a bit more interesting, as Lauren and Jessica were having a lovers quarrel. It even got a bit physical. Hair was pulled, clothes were ripped, well manicured nails were broken. I couldn't remember the last time I'd smiled with such intense delight. Well, in truth I could remember many such occasions but I chose to pretend otherwise.

To my dismay Ben, Eric, and Mike broke the brawling duchesses apart. They went their separate ways, and I went mine. The rest of the day flew by. At the end I received another surprise _at _my locker this time, instead of inside it. There stood a very somber looking Alice but as beautiful as ever.

"Alice?" I queried.

"Bella" She smiled softly.

"I thought that you could use some company, and I could use a distraction from the numerous other duties which I'm being forced to perform."

"May I inquire about said duties?"

"In good time, but for now I want you to go home and pack some clothes. Your going to be staying with me for awhile."

"Really?!"

"Silly Bella, yes really. Now go pack your stuff! I'll be back to pick you up around 5." And with that, she was gone. As quick as the wind and as quiet as, well a vampire.

There was a new bounce in my step, I wasn't alone completely. Alice was still here. Anxiety crept up on me from behind however. I would be stepping back inside _THE_ house. I closed my eyes and my body shuttered. I turned the keys over and drove home.

Charlie was there already; early again. It was a new record, two days in a row. I made my way up the staircase, gripping the banister tightly.

Snores erupted from his bedroom in the hall, it was strange that he would nap there instead of his usual haunt on the coach, but I thought little of it. What I did think odd was the fact that my room was clean. Clothes were missing from my floor and hamper. Either Charlie had gotten bored and ambitious or Alice had decided to pack for me. Even my pillow was missing.

I felt myself flush as I realized, the underwear that I had worn last night was also missing. I finished packing a few miscellaneous items then went to find the missing clothes that I planned on taking with me.

My suspicions of Alice packing for me were neither confirmed or negative. The laundry that I'd started two nights ago was still in the washer. None of the clothes from my room were to be seen.

I finished up the load and continued on to pack my toiletries laying them safely inside my duffle bag from underneath my bed. Half running back down the steps, I headed for the notepad by the phone, and began writing Charlie a note informing him of where I was headed. It proved to be un-necessary as he was watching me do so from the foot of the stairs. I hadn't even heard him get out of bed.

"Bells?" He yawned.

"Oh, hey Ch-Dad. I was just leaving you a note. I'm going to be staying with Alice for a few days. If that's alright?" I didn't want to ask permission, but I felt guilty, so I fluidly tacked it on at the end.

"Will Edward be there?" he said icily.

"No, Dad. He's out camping with the rest of them. Alice is by herself this week." I scoffed.

"I see. You do know it's a school night?"

"Yes, that had occurred to me."

He began to stare me down, as if searching for a lie written on my face. Alice's tiny wrap on the door brought him out of his reverie. I was happy that she was on time; perfectly on time. It was 5 on the dot. I opened the door to see a very uneasy look on her face.

"Alice?"

"Bella…Hello Charlie" She managed sweetly.

"Hey Kiddo. Bella I suppose it's fine. Just keep yourself out of trouble." He could never say "No." to Alice.

"I'll try my best." It was nearly inevitable that trouble was headed my way. It never really left.

"Night kids"

"Night Dad." I watched and listened as he rounded the corner and closed the door behind him.

"Alice, did you pack up some of my stuff already?"

"No Bella. Why do you ask?" She was clearly distracted.

"Well, I just noticed that some of my clothes were missing, I mostly assumed that it was you because my pillow's…."

"Alice, where are y-"

Before I could spit the sentence out she'd passed me and was in my room. I ran up the stairs only tripping once, but not quite falling over. I found an infuriated pixy-like person crouched in the center of my room, looking wildly in every direction so quickly I was barely able to tell that her head or stance had moved at all.

"What are you doing?"

"Someone was here" She growled menacingly.

"Who? Was it Edward? Jacob?" My heart skipped a beat. Until I realized she wouldn't have this reaction towards them.

"Neither."

"When!?"

"Not long ago, few hours?"

"But Charlie was here Alice!" Horror replaced my blood, turning it into Cherry Jell-O.

"I know." She uttered darkly, sending chills down my spine.

I watched as she whipped out a small silver phone, dialed and was talking in hushed tones. She'd hung up before I had the chance to register much else.

"We need to go."

"I can't leave Charlie here by himself Alice! What if they aren't like you! What if they're dangerous!"

"He won't be alone. Someone will be watching. But we have to leave now."

She grabbed my bag and ran out the front door, while I followed at human speed. Things were happening so quickly that I hardly noticed that we were already on our way to the Cullen mansion. I took a deep breath and spoke for the first time since we'd gotten in the car.

"What's going on?"

Silence.

"Alice!?" She still didn't answer me.

We pulled into the tree lined driveway, stopping just before hitting Rosalie's BMW. I heard the slam of a door, and the opening of mine. Alice held my bags in one hand and gestured for me to get out with the other. I didn't argue. I followed behind her with less than half her slow speed up the porch and into the house.

Esme looked up from the television, looking at Alice with a soft concern. While Jasper felt the tension in the air and descended the stairs in a fraction of a heartbeat to stand next to his pixy-like soul mate.

"What's wrong?" Esme questioned.

"Did you see something?!" Jasper whispered.

Alice shook her head, indicating that she had indeed had a vision, and that something was in fact wrong.

"A family meeting is in order I believe."

In a nearly in audible tone Esme mouthed the names of Emmett, Rosalie, and Carlisle. Leaving out one very important member, who I knew wouldn't be present. My heart dropped thorough my stomach, allowing for the hole in my chest to rip open.

"Sit here, Bella dear."

Esme motioned for me to take a place on the right of her, I did so; but not without feeling like the tin man badly in need of his oil can. Carlisle carried his calm composure and sat across from us in a large white leather loveseat, squeezing in between Rose and Emmett. Jasper took his place on the other side of Esme while Alice stood front row center.

"Someone was in Bella's house this afternoon, I smelled them when I went to pick her up." Eyes narrowed like the wave at a baseball game.

"Did you see who it was?" Carlisle quizzed.

"Yes. But I've _never_ seem him before. It's a vampire, not one like us. He had red eyes." She stared of in the distance, as I watching her vision re-animate itself.

"Was he there for Bella?" Esme breathed in sharply.

"I don't think so, it could have been that he smelled us there and was curious as to why we would frequent that particular humans house so much. If he was there to kill he would have done so to Charlie. He was sleeping right down the hall." I shivered thinking about what could have happened. Charlie was there now, defenseless.

"That's all I saw. He didn't seem dangerous, and I don't see him going back. But I wanted to inform you all just in case."

"What about Charlie!? He's alone, defenseless!" I yelped. Betrayer tears welled up in my eyes. This few weeks had presented me with too much to take.

"One of us will keep watch over him. It'll be okay Bella, we would never let anything bad happen to either of you. I Promise." Carlisle said reassuringly.

Esme's arm creped slowly around my shoulders, where my crying ebbed and I fell into a deep sleep.

--

The next morning I found myself lying on Edward's couch. It was saturated with his scent. Needles pricked at my heart. I rolled over and faced the sun drenched window. It was a beautiful day, and I was up early. I shot a glance at the door as it creaked open and a tired looking Alice poked her head in.

"It's about time you woke up" She smiled.

"I suppose it is" I countered.

"Esme cooked breakfast for you, it's waiting downstairs."

"oh, okay." I wished that she wouldn't have gone through the trouble but I appreciated it none the less. I made my way down to the kitchen where the scent of waffles seduced my senses. My stomach growled loudly. I thought back to the last time that I ate and couldn't really remember.

Sitting down at the rarely used dining table I stared down at a plate that was picture perfect. As if it had been concocted by Martha Stewart herself. However I was sure that Esme was much kinder.

"Good morning Bella. I hope that you slept well." She said brightly.

"Like the dead. This looks delicious, you really didn't have to do this, go through this trouble I mean."

"Nonsense! You need to eat, and I love to cook. I get very few chances to do so, considering the lack of mouths that need to be feed" She laughed inwardly.

I beamed back at her and dug in. It was better than any IHOP that I'd ever eaten at. The entire plate was clean within fifteen minutes, Esme seemed proud.

I tried to wash my own plate and utensils but was denied that as well. She refused to let me do any work. Feeling rather spoiled, I headed back upstairs to get ready for school. Soft voice emanated from Carlisle's study as I passed. They seemed stressed and urgent. I stopped dead in my tracks, straining to listen in.

"Jasper believes that the attacks in Seattle are newborns. These events coincide with those that Jasper experienced while in the military."

"Is this true Jasper?"

"Yes." he drawled.

"I will admit, that it would make sense. The attacks are too wild and too great a number to be human." Carlisle was lost in thought.

"We have to do something. Or else _they_ will step in." Urgency laced Jasper's otherwise kind tone.

My heart began to thump loudly in my chest. I was unable to move. I brought my hands slowly to my mouth to stifle the breathing.

Silence.

"Perhaps another family meeting is in order…What do you say Bella?"

Busted.

Well friends here you have it! An update! I promise that two of your favorite characters will be making their grand re-entrances soon! So don't stress out or run off or anything like that!! Anticipation makes the heart grow fonder! Now do what your awesome at and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!" YoursYoricksSkull


	17. Odds

__

Odds.

It was perhaps more than naïve to think that, _I _could be sneakier than a centuries old vampire. Naïve indeed. A nervous giggle escaped my lips. The door opened slowly to reveal 3 pairs of eyes staring animatedly back at me, all with matching smiles. At the very least they thought that my eavesdropping was endearing, rather than irritating. However, I was still largely embarrassed.

"Please, come in Bella." Carlisle gestured warmly. I sheepishly obeyed. There would be no backing out slowly and pretending to be ignorant now. I stared down a my feet and watched as my toes dragged across the hard wood floor.

"Sorry, for listening" I muttered softly.

"No worries, Bella. Your just as much a part of this family, as the rest." I couldn't help but be touched by his words, but still felt idiotic. Esme, Emmett and Rosalie entered behind Alice, who had somehow disappeared from the room without me noticing.

Once everyone had settled Jasper began to re-explain his theory. Starting all the way back from what hadn't been spoken. Much for my benefit, I was positive. He went over Mexico City, Benito, his military career, Maria, Nettie and Lucy. Then the involvement of the Volturi. In short, Jasper believed that someone had organized a militia of sorts to do their bidding. What that bidding was, had yet to be discovered. I had to admit the comparisons were uncanny. I had a new found respect for Jasper. He was indeed different than the rest, it explained why it was difficult for him to subdue his cravings, I was never more thankful that he found Alice.

Icicles had formed In my blood at the mention of the next phrase.

"We have to stop this, or the Volturi will be showing up Carlisle." Jasper's voice held fear, yet absolute certainty. A soldier through and through.

"I agree. Can you estimate numbers?" Carlisle asked smoothly.

"Upwards of 20 or more, their numbers may well be increasing by day."

"I'm afraid this leaves us rather short handed." Carlisle's otherwise smooth face was now marred by a rather desperate look of concentration.

"Perhaps we could contact the Denali coven?" Esme quietly intervened.

"Yes…perhaps" He trailed. Carlisle pulled out his small silver phone and quickly dialed. He spoke in tones that were impossible for me to hear. A frown spread across his features. "I understand" he muttered. The phone slowly clicked shut. The conversation had lasted the whole of ten minutes.

"Well, that's it then" He said with a sad smile. Panic began to spread through me.

"What's it then?! Won't they help?!" Esme's arm laced around my shoulders.

"They are unwilling. They seem to have their reasons."

"I'm uneasy about these numbers Carlisle." He just shook his head.

I calculated the math quickly in my head, _6. 6 against 20 or more._

"But…but you can't! You'll be hurt! Or killed!! There aren't enough of you!"

Silence.

I wondered if thoughts of Edward were plaguing them as they were me. It was like drinking acid. Instantaneous pain.

"This is suicide!" Tears flowed easily, sobs rocked my body. "Please…."

"Alice, can you see an outcome?" Emmett asked looking at me sadly.

Silence.

"No, I can't see anything. I'm sorry" Frustration ever evident.

"If anything changes…" Jasper trailed.

"You'll be the first to know Jazz." She said with a soft smile.

This was the beginning of the end. Death, was an inevitable storm waiting for it's all too perfect opportunity. The death that had eluded them all for centuries had finally found them. I feared that this was goodbye. Alice grabbed me gently by the hand and led me out of the room, but not before I took one last deep look at all of them. I wouldn't forget. Ever.

Alice led us to Edwards room, and sat next to me on the leather couch. She cupped my cheek in her hand and forced me to look into her eyes.

"This is not the end, Bella. Have faith"

"But the odds Alice!"

"I know it seems grim, but we are family and have never failed to pull through Bells. And we're now one stronger because of you. Don't lose the faith." She hugged me tightly and kissed the top of my head.

"It will be okay."

"Don't die Alice, promise me."

"I promise Bella" She faltered slightly. Was she lying?

"Get some rest Bella." With that she left me to my own devices. Simply stated I cried myself to sleep. Hard.

**__**

I trampled through the woods calling out for them, trees were covered with the smell of rust and salt. In fact it dripped from them. Whose it was, was impossible to decipher.

"Alice!?"

"Jasper?!" I called into darkness.

To my left a small voice spoke my name.

"Alice!" I cried. She laid in a large pool of blood. I kneeled next to her soaking my hands and knees with the warmth of the ruby red liquid.

"Alice, no, no. Please." The sound of thick wetness gurgled in her throat.

"Bella…."

"Yes, I'm here. Right here Alice." I sobbed.

"I need you to do something for me."

"Anything" My tears steadily fell against her face, beginning to mix with the now falling cold rain.

"Tell Jasper that I love him Bella. And the others."

"NO! Alice your going to be fine. You can tell him yourself" I shrieked.

"It's finally my time Bella. I'm dying."

"But, But you promised! You promised that you wouldn't!" I rocked with her in my hands back and forth.

"I'm so sorry Bella… May I ask you to promise me something?"

"Yes, of course Alice"

"Live, Bella. Live" Coughing racked her body hard. "Don't give up the fight"

"I promise, I promise Alice"

"I love you bells." Agony danced across her perfect features.

"I love you too, Alice" She went rigid, then ceased to exist. Alice was gone.

Jasper appeared to my right tears wanting so badly to fall. "Alice" he shook. He slowly bent and picked her up.

"Alice, wake up! Please Alice. I don't want to live without you?!" He trailed small kisses down her cheeks. Her eyes never fluttered open.

"She wanted me to tell you she loved you Jasper." I choked. He looked at me with a look of hurt that was so filled with pain, it was impossible to describe. "She's gone, Jasper" He slowly shook his head and leaned to kiss her once more.

"I love you too, Alice. Forever."

I woke with fresh tears rolling down my face, screaming. But no one was around. I knew deep in my heart that I couldn't let them face this alone. The first chance I found to stop them, I would. The odds weren't in their favor.

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long for me to update! It's been busy! But I'm taking the whole day to write…so you could very well get a couple more chapters out of this bird today! And Yes…They are coming back…perhaps next chapter!…NOW go review so that I can have the motivation to give ya the good stuff! :O) REVIEW !! YoricksSkull

__


	18. Vampires and the VillaLobos

**__**

Vampires and the Villalobos.

If you've ever wondered what it's like to feel contempt, love and longing at the same time, I'll describe it to you. It's very much like the burning of vomit in your throat, while feeling like you can easily fly to the moon and back whilst drowning in a sea of loneliness. Add on the fun dealings of despair and denial, and impending doom and you have yourself one hell of an evil cocktail that no amount of painkillers can possibly cure.

I knew that the Cullen's were defiantly anything but fragile, however the dream seemed to be a horrible indication that tragedy was hovering on the horizon. How could I possibly ignore that. Now would have been the time that I'd seek comfort in Edward, and the truth in Jacob. But neither were present and I hated them for it. If everything that Jasper said about newborns was true then their strength compared to the six mature vampires would be nearly doubled.

I'd never craved to have Alice's ability, until now. However, as much as curiosity danced in my mind, I had to wonder whether or not I'd want to see the future if I couldn't change it. I didn't want to think about the kiss of death that was fast approaching, but I knew that it was soon to be unavoidable. Closing my eyes I let the tears dry on my face. Listening to the stirrings of the creatures that never sleep.

"Alice?!" Jaspers surprised and muffled voice permeated the air, followed by a rather loud "thud". I jumped quickly out of bed, not taking the time to steady myself. I tripped and hit the edge of the bed side table with my head. Bracing myself for the fall, In slow motion I put my hands out in front of me. A black dizziness began to take over the world of reality, until finally it disappeared altogether…….

"Bella? Can you hear me?" Gentle hands slowly rolled me over on my back.

"She's coming around. Bella if you can here me I need you to open your eyes."

I wanted to obey the kind voice, So I did as I was instructed. My eyelids felt heavy, as if they were glued to my flesh. I tried a few times until I was awarded the pleasure of peering through small slits at the image of Carlisle. Little by little I was granted a bigger picture, until finally I could see the entire clan gathered around me on the floor. All seemed eager for me to say something.

"I-I-tripped" I lifted my hand to the swelling knot on my forehead, wincing at the pain as I grazed my fingertips along the large goose egg. Very nice.

"Do you feel like you can sit up Bella?"

"Yeah, I think so." Carlisle assisted me so that my back was against the bed side table. I was still woozy but the world was gaining permanence again, and I my memory.

"Alice?!" I blurted. "What happened? Are you okay?" She stood next to Jasper looking surprised.

"Only you Bella. I'm fine, just a vision." She forced calmness into her voice.

"What about?" I pushed.

"Relax, Bella. We'll tell you la-"

"No! tell me now. I want to know."

"I saw the vampire that was in your house, he was in Seattle with a group of newborns. They're coming in a week."

"A week?" I chocked.

"Yes." I glanced around me, trying to meet their eyes. No one would look at me.

"Why are they coming here! What purpose could they-" I was hit with an abrupt epiphany. Fear spread through me faster than wild fire.

"Bella?"

"It's me"

"Look at her! She's hit her head so hard she doesn't know who she is!" Emmett laughed.

"Yes, Bella is you." Rose jabbed him hard in the ribs with an elbow.

"Yes, Emmett thank you but I'm well aware of who I am. What I mean is that it's me, I'm the reason their coming!"

"What makes you think that?" Jasper inquired.

"My clothes! He took my clothes back with him so they could get my scent! They're coming for me!" Alice's face dropped.

"She's right."

"Alright then, let's go out and meet them! It's personal!" Emmett punched his fist into his hand. Looking rather intimidating. A very good reminder to stay on his good side.

"This has just gotten a bit more complicated. We need to strategize quickly." Jasper stepped out of the room in a hurry, followed by Alice, Rose, and Emmett. Carlisle and Esme assisted me out of the room, insisting that I eat something and stay awake for awhile. I didn't mind staying awake, I doubt that I could sleep. I was being targeted, and yet again the Cullen's were going to be putting their lives on the line to protect me. My stomach began to turn. This was never going to end… well.

Carlisle and Esme sat quietly across from me on the couch, staring through the tonight show, unresponsive to Leno's witty jokes. I knew that they weren't really watching. They were thinking, formulating plans, worrying about the welfare of their family, about Edward, perhaps even about death. Contemplating. I did some of that myself.

"Charlie" I whispered to myself.

"He's okay, Bella. Emmett volunteered to take a watch over him for the night." Esme softly interjected. Brother Emmett. The thought of him being hurt or killed shot a barb of pain through my heart. I loved them all too much. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, followed by horrific dreams of pain and suffering, no less.

_Edward and Jacob had long since disappeared into the woods, perhaps years had passed leaving me standing in the same spot, awaiting their return. A return, deep down I knew would never come. I was surrounded by six stones, engraved with names I couldn't bare to read. I knew who they were. They had been friends, they had been family. There should have been seven stones, but Charlie's body was never found, there was no particular place to deliver flowers for him. I was alone, and alive. For the moment I'd managed to keep my word to Alice. I was living, no matter how dismal, painful or exhaustingly depressing it was._

I cursed them daily, for not being able to put aside their petty differences. They just left. Leaving me with a trail of blood and tears, that led to seven stones, in a nondescript wood. The wind carried nothing but pain here. I was now as empty as they came, a soulless form, devoid of the zest for life, or the passion for love. Truly, I was hollow. . .

I had once been someone's La tua cantante, a best friend, a daughter, perhaps a little sister. I had been everything except a ledged. I had not yet been "The third wife" ( Just a woman with no special gifts or powers, physically weaker and slower than any of the monsters in the story **Eclipse Excerpt ,written by S.M **). Was there still time?

I awoke with a start, the room was empty, and cold. They had all left me to rest. The sun was rising and had began casting a golden hue on the central living room wall. It was almost magical looking, but I was far less interested in seeing the sun than I was finding a pair of car keys and making it to La Push.

I finally had a purpose, and I would be sure that I fulfilled it. I had too.

I searched the house for any key's that I could find, finally landing upon Emmett's. It was settled, I would borrow the jeep. Running out of the house as fast as possible, I hoisted myself up into the drivers seat, securing the seatbelt, and adjusting the mirrors, it really did feel as if a bear was the true owner of the vehicle.

I revved the engine to life and floored it to La Push. Had Edward witnessed my speed he might have been proud, had he not been so over protective of me. The feel of purpose made me feel strangely buoyant, like a balloon on water. No doubt the task would be most difficult. I doubted that any other person would be crazy enough to try and unite two immortal enemies for the greater good. But I wasn't a normal human being. Vampires and Werewolves together. A frightening combination. Imminently dangerous.

Fifteen minutes had passed and the sun had risen higher in the sky making visibility difficult without a pair of sunglasses. I pulled into Sam's driveway and slammed on the brakes. I didn't bother turning the engine off, I ran to the door knocked twice and was met by a confused Embry Call.

"Where's the fire Bells?" I couldn't help but smile, I hadn't seen them all in so long. Embry scooped me up and hugged me tightly, painfully mimicking Jacob.

"Embry…Can't breath!" He dropped me too suddenly and I landed on my knees in front of him.

"Oh, sorry Bella!"

"It's okay. Is Sam around?"

"I'm right here Bella, what can I do for you? " He said calmly from behind Embry.

"I have, a proposition, dire straights." I wanted to sit around and catch up with my old friends, but time was of the essence.

"Please have a seat then" He smoothly motioned to the kitchen table, that Emily had begun setting for a rather large breakfast.

"I'm here to ask for help"

"Yes, of course Bella what is it I can do for you?" He smiled warmly. I knew that it would soon be wiped clean with the mention of a "cold one."

"I need the assistance of the entire pack, Sam" Confusion settled on his brow.

"This seems to be quite the problem then." He chuckled darkly. "Only you, Bella"

"Yes… The-Cullen's need your help…."

"The Cullen's?! , Those filthy blood suckers want help from us?" Laughter filled the kitchen.

"Stop laughing! Please! I'm the one who's asking! Not them! They don't even know I'm here! More of them are coming. Ones that aren't like the Cullen's! Blood drinkers! These one's aren't likely to honor your treaty!" I countered.

"Interesting. Why do you believe that there are more coming? And to Forks no less? This as you realize Bella is a rather serious implication." Sam preceded.

"Yes oh course it is! That's why I'm here! They are after me, I'm not exactly sure why, but they want me dead. Alice saw 20 or more, the Cullen's can't do it themselves! They're only six! They'll be killed! Please…." Tears streamed down my face like a waterfall. Desperation was settling in my bones.

"You mean the seer saw this?" Paul asked skeptically.

"Yes. In a weeks time! Please you have to help! They've killed so many innocent people already!"

"What do you mean?" Seth interjected.

"They are the cause of the murders in Seattle, it's been them all along! Not gangs, not a serial killer. Vampires. Newborns!" Stunned expressions studied me from all corners of the room.

"Please…if this isn't stopped the Volturi will get involved! And - and-"

"Breath, Bells" My heart stopped in my chest.

Jacob's voice was as clear as honey. He was here. He had come back. His arms snaked around me. Encasing me in a warm and loving hug.

"Jake" I managed to squeak. Tears rolled as sobs rocked my body like there was no tomorrow.

"Aww, Bells. Why are you crying! You act like you missed me or something." He smiled with tears of his own in his eyes.

"I never thought I'd see you again. . .You, you Jerk!"

"Goodness there's a thin line between love and hate, isn't there?" I couldn't stay mad at him if I tried. Jacob my sun was back.

"Thank you, for coming back" I whispered between breaths.

"I know, I did it again. I hurt you and I promised that I wouldn't. But Bella, I could never stay away from you forever. You're my best friend."

"Oh, Jacob!" I buried my face into his bare chest and took him all in. Perhaps not all was yet lost.

"Alright already with the tears and the mush, and the pet names already!" Embry yelled "I don't want to puke up my breakfast!"

Laughs surrounded the kitchen. Sam looked quietly between us.

"Bella, I'll really have to think about this. Working side by side with the cold ones…it's very dangerous. Forbidden if you will. No matter the passion that drives us, we are enemies. We have just managed to live civilly with them, this is asking a great deal. Your asking us to aide in a war."

Silence.

I didn't know what to say. This was my one chance, to precede the ledged of the third wife. To save both my hearts desires. Werewolves and Vegetarian vampires. Not to mention the innocent people that could be slaughtered along the way and keep out the involvement of the volturi.

"You must try to understand our predicament Bella. Our existence could be compromised. Deaths could occur, War could be fatal if we turn against each other, more than lives could be lost." I looked into Jacobs eyes, who quickly looked away from me, directly into Sam's. I looked at my feet, and watched as the crystal clear drops fell from my eyes onto the hard wood floor. I had tried, and failed.

"I understand." I whimpered. "You'll never truly be able to put aside your petty differences to save one another. Because whether you like it or not, they'll find La Push. Lives will be lost as well as souls. Death will find us all." I chocked.

"United we stand, divided we fall" I couldn't remember where I'd heard the saying, but I liked it and I thought that it fit perfectly. My angry banter was done there was no more I could say.

"I'm going home, thank you for listening. Good bye, Jake" I walked slowly back out to the truck, climbed in with much less gusto, fastened my belt and headed home through red eyes and a heavy heart. They had declined. Jacob had come back, but had said nothing to help. Anger flared in my veins.

I arrived at the Cullen's large white house to find that Alice was waiting impatiently for me on the porch with the look of white hot rage in her eyes.

"Where have you been Bella! Were you in La Push? With the Wolves? At a time like this? Without letting us know where you were!? You know that your future disappears when your with them Bella! You very well could have died and I wouldn't have been able to see! Don't ever do that again! Do you understand me!" I grabbed Alice in a hug and squeezed tightly.

"I love you, Alice. Did you know?" I could feel the anger melt, only to be replaced by a calm sensation. She quickly returned the hug.

"Oh, Silly Bella. Why do you think that I yell at you so! I love you too! We all do! Don't ever scare us like that again! Please!"

"Yes, Alice" I smiled at her sadly, knowing that I had little time left with the Cullen's broke what was left of my still beating heart. The other half had died along with the love that had evaded me. Edward would always have that half.

"I-never mind." She looked at me with a stone cold expression. That melted into one of mild concern.

"Never mind what Bella?"

"Nothing, let's just go inside." I smiled falsely, which she saw right through, but agreed to nonetheless.

We gathered together in the living room, simply to enjoy each others company, to enjoy what little time we had left. It was however, spent in total silence. The only sound that I heard was that of my breathing. Everyone just stared blankly at the T.V. I have never seen the Cullen's so grim. That was until Emmett stood up abruptly and ran through the front door, followed by the rest of the coven. I tried to follow behind but was stopped by Carlisle's stern voice.

"Stay here."

I did as I was told. Had it really already begun? Was it already time to fight? I peered through the window to find them all crouched down, facing the woods in a circle. They refused to be surprise attacked from any angle. They had formulated a strategy in seconds. Perhaps I had not given them quite enough credit. Snarls erupted from their throats in unison. Causing my knees to shake beneath me. I had never been frightened of them before.

"Who's there?" Carlisle shouted. Yellow glowing eyes began to appear at all edges of the wood. Large beasts began to appear from the afternoons haze.

The pack. My heart began to flutter at the sight of my favorite russet brown wolf. Jacob.

"It's Sam. And the Pack!" I yelled as I ran through the door and out in front.

Sam approached from the woods, in human form. Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice's nose turned up in disgust.

"Dogs" Emmett snarled.

"Quiet down, Emmett" Esme countered.

"To what, can I owe the pleasure of your visit, Sam?" Carlisle was always so respectful. I admired him for it.

"You can owe this, to Bella." Everyone turned to look at me, I could feel my cheeks flush crimson.

"Bella? What's your business with her Sam?"

"Well, it seems that we are finally going to be fighting on level ground, at least that's what's been asked of us, we now both have a common purpose."

"And what may I ask is that?" Emmett barked

"The killing, of Vampires." The Cullen's began to smile, and eased from their battle stances. All looking at me with love in their eyes. Even Rosalie.

" Yessss. You've done the impossible, Isabella Swan." Alice beamed.

"Wolves, fighting alongside vampires." Jasper, mused. " Our odd's have just improved. As well as our advantages."

"We have simply come to acquiesce to Bella's request." My heart was near the level of bursting. They agreed to do it for me. Tears threatened to stream.

"Thank, you" I whispered. I knew that It would be loud enough for them to hear. Sam bowed his head and smiled softly.

"Jasper, has been strategizing. He's going to teach us techniques that can be useful against newborns. You are welcome to come learn if you'd like."

He turned to look at the pack, then slowly nodded his head to accept the invitation.

"We'll be there. Name the time and place."

"Midnight, North woods there's a clearing. You should be able to pick our scent up from there." Jasper spoke evenly. "We'll see you there."

"Agreed." Sam, turned and followed the rest of his pack into the woods. Vampires had finally joined the Villa-Lobos. "The house of wolves".

**__**

A/N- There you have it friends! A lengthy update…and a return!! YAY! Now…Let me know what you think! Review you cool cats!! Let's strive for more this time!! I'm planning on updating some of my other stories…but if you reach…lets say 20 reviews in the next two hours I'll update this puppy again tonight! That's right you heard me! Now Review!! YoricksSkull

__


	19. Good Reason

**Good Reason**

**I'll be starting this A/N off with an apology! Firstly I apologize for it taking me so long to update! But I had a good reason as my laptop that I'd written the story on crapped out on me. I had to buy a new one which I just recently purchased within the last two weeks! They are rather expensive little buggers! Secondly It took longer than I hoped it would to acquire internet access again. Good reasons right! Hope you'll forgive me for my spout of bad luck! :o( I also understand that everyone that has read this story is getting rather anxious for a certain someone to come back…..well it's going to happen I promise! Lastly I have to apologize for the poor grammar and or grammatical errors that you may encounter through the rest of the story! **

He spent the rest of the time holding me, never saying a word. I knew that there was nothing that he could do to fix everything, and I think it hurt him most knowing that. They often say that time heals all wounds, but what I've found is that time simply allows them to fester, and burrow deeper within you, latching on for all eternity; eventually following you to your very death. I pondered the meaning of eternity until sleep finally took me.

The next morning found me lying in the back of Emmett's jeep, sun soaking through the windows. Peeking through the windshield showed me that we were still in the clearing. Sounds of snarling still permeated the early morning air. Wrapping myself in the extra coat that had been draped over me, I made my over to the center of the field my sights on Alice who currently had Emmett in a deadly headlock. My jaw found its way to the ground quite quickly.

"Damn you! You evil pixie! Let go of me before I get really angry!" Wow.

"Really Em? What exactly do you plan on doing when you get really angry? Laughter made its way across the field the moment everyone noticed that Emmett the fierce and mighty had been bested by little Alice. Sadly the best I could do was a smirk.

"Still waiting Em…" Large amounts of flailing limbs and grunting began, but Alice didn't budge.

"Rosie?! Baby? Some help?" Rosalie stood in front of him and ruffled his hair earning a loud guffaw from her bear like counterpart.

"Now, If I helped you wouldn't that hurt your masculinity? Think about your pride here Emmett. Can you really take it?" She giggled.

"ROSIE! Not you too!"

"I'll let you go when you say that I beat you. And that I am a force that shouldn't be reckoned with. Not even by you!" Alice's laughter was like the tinkling of bells. Refreshing.

"I won't say it. I can still get out of this! I let you win. It's just a stroke of luck that you got me into this. That and I'm hungry!" Emmett's face had turned into a large pout. Which Rosalie took full advantage of and placed a small kiss.

"Poor baby; here I'll give you something to look at while you try to escape…or whatever it your doing there." She began walking away right in front of him, with a little extra swagger to her hips, causing Emmett to take a sharp intake of breath.

"Alice! Give the man a break would you! We need him in top form! Give him back his dignity!" Jasper broke in. Esme and Carlisle just stood watching shaking their heads. More than likely grateful for the laughter in the intensity of it all, there certainly hadn't been much of it.

"Alright huggybear, anything for you!" Emmett landed with a large thud, quickly righted himself then took off chasing after Rosalie. Everyone stopped watching them, knowing exactly what was about to happen.

"Please, don't call me that in front of everyone" Jasper softly hissed in Alice's ear.

As love made it's was around the clearing, a note was slowly slipped into my hand.

"I was asked to give you this." Seth said sadly.

"What is it?"

"I don't know exactly" That was all he said before he ran off in the other direction towards Sam. That's when I noticed that there was one face I missed that wasn't amongst the rest. I slowly opened the note fearing the worst.

_Bella,_

_I told you that I wouldn't leave again unless I found a good reason. Well I have one. _

_~Jake._

I must have read through it a million times. Jacob had left again. Without saying goodbye!? What reason could he possibly have for leaving again! Did he think that this was what was best? I just got him back! Sinking to my knees, I held the note tightly against me chest sobbing into the ground. A soft hand slowly began rubbing my back.

"Bella?" Are you okay?" Esme's motherly voice did little to soothe me. What I needed now most of all was to run. I knew that much. I stood quickly and pushed hard with my legs running as fast as I could, not caring how many times I tripped. Physical pain was honestly welcome at this point if it would at all quell the emotional side.

Once I was sure that no one had followed me I lowered myself to the ground ripped the note our again, letting my tears stain the already crumpled page. _I have one. _ I repeated over and over again like a mantra; wishing that I too had a good enough reason to leave as well. I could take my pick of a few. But where would I go? Where did they go? Why did they go? What reason could be good enough to abandon his pack with only a few days to war? What reason was good enough to leave me again?

_**I realize that this may anger some of you…please stick with! Because just like me Jacob a good reason for leaving!!!! Probably even better than mine!!!! This is a short update but the next chapter will be longer…this is a bit of a filler but it does have its importance!! Reviews are love! ~YoricksSkull**_


End file.
